The Magic Touch
by Mysterious-Vixen
Summary: What if Lana wasn't the only one with an ancestor for a witch? Clois.
1. Spells part 1

**The Magic Touch**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, nada, not at all except the lyric part I made up for my character.**

**Distribution: ask and you shall receive.**

**Dedication: for Tisa, I salute you!**

**Summary: what if Lana wasn't the only one who has an ancestor for a witch?**

**A witch, a witchy witch**

France 1604.

Madeline Evans, Briana Withridge and Isobel Theroux were locked in a cage to carried to their doom, drawn horse back carriage. The cage is covered with a tarp preventing them from seeing outside world, not even the stars in the nigh sky could help them now. Briana tries to loosen the chains holding the cage shut but fails miserably. She looks over to Madeline, scared just like her, who wouldn't be if they were being led to their deaths. They both turned to Isobel who is eerily calm despite the situation they were in. They didn't know if what they saw was true because Isobel face was covered by her hood of her red hooded cape, all except her lips.

"We must escape before we reach the pyres. Isobel?" Madeline said

"They've taken the book and with it our powers" Isobel said calmly although she is rather impatient "What would you have me do?"

"Anything" Briana pleaded, as if Isobel could figure out the answer "We're running out of time"

"Time is the one thing we do have" Isobel said "If we fall this night, I promise you, we will rise again to finish out quest"

Briana and Madeline gasp as the carriage comes to a halt. The tarp is lifted away from the door to the cage revealing an angry mob of people holding torches and shouting at the women in the cage. A man in a black hooded robe pulls the women out of the cage and sends them on to another man who takes hold of them and drags them toward the pyre. Briana and Madeline both whimper and cry, begging the mob for mercy. The hooded man then grabs Isobel and takes her out of the cage, putting her down on the ground and forcing her toward the pyre. Another man pulls her red hood off of her head and she whips her face around glaring at the mob threateningly.

She is pushed toward the large piles of wood where Madeline and Briana are already being tied to the stakes. A well dressed man comes forward and looks Isobel in the eye as the crowd waves pitchforks and axes at her in their rage. Isobel returns the man's gaze.

"Magistrate Wilkins" Isobel said, unafraid of the man before her "Come to enjoy your handiwork?"

Wilkins slaps her across the face roughly, and she falls back against the hooded guard.

"Tell me of the three stones of power, Countess" Wilkins said, dispassionately "You may yet escape the pyre's flames"

"In my book" Isobel said, feigning her obedience "There's a page marked"

Another man hands Isobel's spell book to Wilkins and he opens it to a page that is marked with a feather. On the page there is a picture of the symbol Lana has on her lower back. He shows it to Isobel.

"What means this?" Wilkins asked.

Isobel smiled at Wilkins wickedly and said edging every word with malice "It means that the stones of power shall be mine and once I possess them, you shall tremble at my feet and never again persecute my kind"

Wilkins stares at Isobel fearfully. Then she spits blood onto the page which lands on the symbol.

"Animum remitto" Isobel chanted as she looked up to the stars as she felt the symbol from the book materializes into her skin on her lower back.

"Demon" Wilkins snarled "Join your confederates"

Isobel laughs cruelly as the hooded guard drags her toward the pyre. Madeline and Briana are already tied up and terrified for their lives. The both speak quietly.

"Please" Briana begged.

"Have mercy" Madeline whimpered.

Briana and Madeline became more hysterical as Isobel is walked up the pile of wood and tied to the stake. Several people in the crowed yell eagerly.

"No, no, please! Have mercy!" Madeline cried out.

"Madeline Evans. Briana Withridge. Countess Marguerite Isobel Theroux" Wilkins said as Isobel chuckles mockingly "You have been found guilty of committing the darkest art, witchcraft. For this affront against God, I hereby condemn you to burn in the fires of Hell of which you so eagerly seek communion"

Isobel smirks at Wilkins, a small trail of blood still lingering at the corner of her mouth. Wilkins nods at the hooded guard who is now holding a lighted torch. The guard holds the flame to different points at the bottom of the pyres, setting the beginning of the bonfire that will destroy the witches. Madeline and Briana whimper fearfully, but Isobel remains composed, even gleeful as she spots three white robe women at the back of the crowed who looks calmly at .

"You think this ends with a lick of flame?" Isobel said disdainfully as she looked at the crowd then back at the three white robe women "I sleep but a while. And when the time is appointed, my heir will awaken me and I will have vengeance!"

Isobel throws her head back and cackles at the night sky, frightening the crowd of villagers. She continues to laugh maniacally even as the flames engulf her and the other woman who are both screaming.

The three robe women leaves in disgust as they melted away from view. It was Gabriel who spoke first, beating Sarah, her friend, to it.

"If she returns?" Gabriel asked.

Jana, the elderly woman yet had the energy of a young girl, looked at Gabriel and Sarah solemnly.

"Then she will return" Jana said.

"But it must be stopped!" Sarah said "We must destroy that book!"

"Wilkins would have that book safe in a lock in a Church or in his own home" Jana said solemnly "If we expose ourselves to him we will be burnt and I can not allow that, Amelia would never forgive me"

"She doesn't forgive you now, she even left you for the New World because…she believes…" Sarah said, trying to be gentle yet blunt at the same time "She believes you let your own flesh and blood die without revenge"

"I am too old to take revenge, I only pity Isobel even if she had killed my daughter" Jana said "Amelia would have to take revenge upon Isobel"

"But she is dead and when Isobel returns she would be dead too" Gabriel said.

"Have you learnt nothing Gabriel? Even in death Amelia would avenge her mother's death" Jana said as she gazed up to the stars "Her spirit is linked with Isobel's, even if she doesn't know it"

Thousands of miles away Amelia was looking up at those very stars at the being of night as she finished cleaning the Inn's front windows. Ever since she was a little girl she stare at them and smile at them, her mother would say all heroes became the stars when they die. Her father was a hero, well everyone thought he was a hero but Amelia always thought he was just her father. But it never stop her thinking he was a star, looking down at her as he use to like a giant she always believed he was.

"Be the best you can be Amelia" he had said to her on his deathbed, stroking her hair as she cried. She never knew why she could remember that moment down to the minute detail "Love with all your heart and find your husband, your destiny"

"Yes father" Amelia muttered to the memory.

"Francine…will you honour…will you take…blast!" someone said, taking her out of memory lane.

Amelia looked over to the Alley and smiled at poor Daniel's attempts to perform a simple task, trying to woe the invisible Francine. She knew he was in love with Francine but his lack of confidence was stopping him sharing his love with her. Amelia also knew Francine would gladly return his affections if he actually told her how he felt about her. It was simple but as always love and fear of rejection kept on blinding people. So when that happened Amelia used what her mother gave her from the moment she was born.

"Open to her, leave fear behind, bring in trust, do not let your heart decline" Amelia whispered gently.

A stream of blue glowing mist moved from out of Amelia's hand trailed towards Daniel. It surrounds him for a moment before his body consumes it, letting him glow for a second. Daniel stood up straighter with a smile on his face and walked off onto Francine's home.

"Win her heart Daniel" Amelia chuckled amusedly.

Amelia was a witch, even though she was forced to keep herself a secret but it didn't stop her from helping people, unlike some witches who did the exact opposite. She remembered the day when Isobel portrayed the coven by killing Amelia's mother, the head witch, and started her own. She hated her grandmother for not taking action upon Isabelle but her grandmother did say that karma will take Isobel. Amelia vowed that when she was powerful enough she would hunt her down and make her pay, even through death her spirit shall be waiting for that day.

An eye for an eye.

A tooth for a tooth.

But over the years her need for vengeance was withering, even more so with her grandmother so far away, she missed her. Her grandmother had taught her well in the craft but the old bat would complain of the lack of passion she had for it, the power she could master and achieve. Maybe for the lack of Love Amelia had experience with a man was the reason but it never really bothered her till now. She was in her twenties, single and childless, in her time she was believed to be prime for marriage and children. But she never really considered it seeing that if she did marry and have children, how would she explain to her family that she was a witch. Death was the most likeliest answer.

She believed going to the new world would leave all the purgatory behind her but instead the people in the village were more enthusiastic about sleeping on hot pieces of ember than marry a witch or live with one than they ever were.

Sighing Amelia places her cloth behind the bar, pulls her cloak on and leaves the Inn. She began to do what she always did when she left the place, she sang to her father and mother like they would provide her as always, even if they were just stars.

"_Bring me a man I could wish for,  
Bright eyes, like the stars in the night sky,  
A smile that glistens like blossoms with rain,  
Let him fall in my arms and hold me,  
Till love…loves me again"  
_

But before she could sing the second verse she caught something going across the night sky. It was a shooting star…no shooting _stars_, many of them dancing across the sky and Amelia smiled like a child for the first time in a long them. But then her face fell as she began to see that they were getting bigger and longer till all she saw fire shooting across the sky. For all it's beauty she knew it was going to lead to panic when she heard a blast behind her, feeling the debris hitting her back. She turned and saw the Inn she was in mere moments ago had been destroyed.

"Oh no" Amelia barely said

More blasts, more destruction and then the towns people began to mill out of their homes in panic. The sky literally looked like it was coming down, demolishing everything in its path. People began to pray to God to save them but it did not stop. The meteorites wouldn't stop.

Amelia stood there in the mist of the chaos numbed by the fact she could have died in the Inn. She looked over her shoulder and a fiery bolder was heading her way. Except she knew that no matter how fast she could run it was going to hit her and so she squeezed her eyes shut and waited for it to hit her. But her witch instincts took over and felt herself tumbling to the ground, hitting it hard. Knocking her out instantly.

Moments later, despite the bit of pain she was feeling Amelia got up. Wherever she was she wasn't in the town anymore and it was pitch black. She didn't know if she should be happy or not since it had look like Armageddon and more importantly she hated not being to see anything.

"Let there be light" Amelia muttered and a ball of light glowed just above her hand and took a look around her surroundings "Oh no"

She was in a big, rocky cave.

"This is bad" Amelia sighed anxiously and laughs bitterly at herself "The first time I teleport and guess were I land? A bloody cave I could may as well die in"

Amelia suddenly heard something behind her and turned around abruptly to face it only to see a wall of warm flesh. Ever so slowly she looked up to see two very intense blue eyes and couldn't help to jump back away from them. She swallowed hard at the sight of the man before her, the naked man before her in all his glory.

"Look at his face, look at his face, look at his face" Amelia muttered to herself but she couldn't stop her stupid wondering eyes, well, wondering so she tried taking a step back only to have him following her with each step until her back hit a cave wall.

"You are female" he said.

"Well the last time I check, I was definitely female" Amelia said and look down her blouse and back at him "Yep, one hundred percent female"

"Where am I?" he asked her.

"Shouldn't I ask you that question? I just dropped…never mind"

He looked at her peculiar at her odd behaviour.

"Did your noggin had a floggin?" Amelia asked.

"A what?" he asked.

"Did someone hit you over the head, while they stole your garments" Amelia said as she took off her cloak and hand it to him.

He held the cloak except he didn't know what to do with it. Rolling her eyes Amelia, couldn't believe the situation she was in. It was suppose to make lady her age blush that this man was exposed and here she was having a conversation with him like it was a nice sunny day. She then gently pushed him to help him but stop when her skin made contact. It was cold in the caves and yet he was so warm and soft and she could feel his heart beating in his chest and there she could feel power, raw power like a witch's except not quite. Amelia licked her suddenly dry lips and swallowed down every bead of moisture in her mouth. She had heard all about what power and sex could do to witch's like her. It could make her addicted and the fact was the memory of coming close to death was still fresh in her mind. Temptation and he was leaning a little closer into her touch, she didn't know if he could feel the power or was just curious of her stillness.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"Amelia" Amelia said then asked as she looked at him curiously "Who are you?".

"I am Numan" he said.

And Lois bolted upright from her dream.

"Holy crap!" Lois gasped and as she calms down she sees the time on her alarm "I've been asleep for three hours? Okay no more Mrs Kent muffins before bed" then felt a shiver going down her back for a moment, almost cold and dead, before it went "What the hell?…"

At the same moment of time two people in Smallville at the Talon were getting nice and cosy by a roaring fire. Lana sits down gracefully on the floor next to Jason, holding a mailed package that she puts down on the floor in front of them, looking proudly.

"So you found it on E-bay?" Jason said, looking mildly impressed.

"Yeah, this old guy in Nice was auctioning it off" Lana said happily "I had to max out my entire credit card to get it, but I couldn't resist. It was like it was calling to me"

Lana opens the box excitedly and pulls the bubble wrap out of the way, revealing Isobel's spell book. The book is clearly very old and worn around the edges. Lana takes it out of the box and shows it to Jason.

"The spell book of Countess Isobel Marguerite Theroux" Lana said, almost in awe.

"Those look like the same symbols in the cave" Jason said when he points to the engravings on the leather cover of the book.

"Yeah. Maybe it will help explain what happened in Paris when I touched Isobel's tomb" Lana said hopefully.

"Yeah, and the tattoo and the missing 12 hours" Jason agreed.

Lana opens the book and looks through it slowly as she said "Hmm. So, uh, how's your Latin?"

"About as good as my Italian which... I don't speak" Jason dryly said

Lana looks at Jason almost belittled and then back at the book. She turns another page and comes to a page were blood had had been spattered on the symbol like the one on her back. Abruptly the fire in the fireplace goes out, considerably darkening the room. Lana and Jason looks around for a moment, a little be nervously. Jason looks at the fire curiously.

"I'll get it" Jason said as he gets up to rekindle the fire, Lana stares back at the page.

"Oh, my God" Lana said

"What?" Jason said as he looks over to Lana.

"This is the symbol from Isobel's tomb" Lana said still staring at the page.

"That's kind of spooky" Jason noted as he went back to fix the fire.

Jason lights a match and holds it inside the fireplace, waiting for the fire to ignite again. Lana slowly reaches out to the bloodstained page and touches the symbol delicately. The symbol begins to glow pink, and the tattoo on Lana's back is illuminated with the same colour. A surge of energy shoots through Lana causing her to roll her head back, a glow of pink filled her eyes. As the fireplace roars back to life so powerfully a small burst of flame throws Jason backwards onto the floor. The sudden wind blew strongly through the room. The pink glow in Lana's eyes fades away to leave a peaceful yet dangerous smile. Someone new had awoken from a long sleep.

Jason stands up, grunting. The fire in the fireplace is burning normally again.

"You okay?" Jason asked with great concern.

Lana stands up slowly holding the book in one hand. She looks at Jason strangely without answering, then looks down at her body, lightly touching her stomach as if to make sure she's really there.

So eerily calm she looks at him as she smiled "Never been better" Isobel said

Clark was minding his business as he puts a bale of hay down near the barn when Lois Lane pulls into the driveway behind him and gets out of her car. He turns around to see who it is and walks toward her, curiously yet almost scared that she might decide stick around.

"Hey, Lois" Clark said "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?"

"We're having a surprise party for Chloe's 18th birthday in your barn, remember?" Lois said

Lois opens the back door of her car, she goes to grab a book but stops as she felt the same cold feeling going through her, chilling her very soul.

"No. I remember telling you you couldn't have it here" Clark said, then notices her posture "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little tired" Lois said, recovering from that moment "Bad dreams"

"Well maybe there trying to warn you" Clark said "To, you know, leave me alone forever, possibly"

"It takes more than creepy dreams to get rid of me Smallville" Lois said as she pulls out a cardboard box full of party decorations.

"You still can't have the party here Lois" Clark said.

"Too late now" Lois said as she hands the box to him "Everyone's already been invited, and you really don't want it getting back to Chloe that you rained on her shindig. That would hurt her feelings" she then pulls out another box and stacks it on top of the box that Clark is already holding.

"What?" Clark disbelievingly said.

"Then I'd have to hurt you" Lois said.

Lois pulls out the third and final box from her car then closes the door. She then walks toward the barn as Clark follows her.

"Listen, Lois, I don't want--" Clark began

"Can you give me a hand with these?" Lois said indicating a few things, looking as if she wasn't going to will to him "I have to get the wheels back to my dad before he notices them missing"

"Lois, we can't do this tonight" Clark tried again "The guy from Princeton's coming to meet me. Besides, my parents are out of town"

"Relax, Smallville. It's just gonna be a couple of people standing around singing Happy Birthday" Lois reassured him in her Lois way "It's not gonna be Sodom and Gomorrah. Mr. Ivy League won't even know we're here. Trust me"

Lois enters the barn, leaving Clark unable to argue further.

Isobel was in the kitchen of Lana apartment, mashing some ingredients in a stone bowl. All over the counter was covered with candles, herbs, bowls of steaming liquid, and jars of mysterious potions. When she finishes pureeing whatever was in the stone bowl, she looks over at a list of ingredients sitting next to a another bowl on the counter. Some of the ingredients have already been dutifully crossed off.

"Hair of two virgins" Isobel reads off the list.

She plucks a strand of hair from her own head and looks at it with a smile.

"Ah. We've been a good little girl, haven't we?" Isobel said as she looks down at Lana's body, as if she was talking to her.

She then giggled to herself and puts the hair in the bowl. There is a knock at the door making Isobel look over to it as Chloe and Lois enter the apartment. Isobel quickly yet discreetly covers the spell book with a washcloth.

"Hello" Chloe said pleasantly.

"Oh, you are home" Lois said almost relieved but annoyed at the same time "I've been calling, but no one answered"

Chloe looks confused at Isobel's potion making equipment, shouldn't she be wrapping presents or trying to block her view from the very present?

"Well, I've been kind of preoccupied" Isobel said, a little hazy "Science project"

Isobel looks at Lois, she knew from Lana's mind that she was Lois Lane but now that she was in front of her she looked oddly familiar. Before could say anything Chloe distracted her.

"From what century?" Chloe asked.

"It's a whole retro thing" Isobel said "I'm trying to recreate some of the stuff they did back in the 1600s"

"Oh" Chloe said, getting the feel of it.

Lana looks at them both thoughtfully as she sized them up to perfection and a small sly smile played on her lips "I really think you two are going to like it" she said.

"Damn" Lois said to Chloe "I left my phone in your car. Do you mind?"

"Oh, no. No worries." Chloe reassured "This whole smell of science is making me crave an aromatic latte anyway, so I'll just meet you downstairs with your cell phone" she looks over to Lana "Bye"

"Bye" Isobel said in the most Lana way.

"Thanks" Lois said her cousin as Chloe leaves she then turns to Isobel " What's the matter with you? You were supposed to take Chloe shopping so that I could finish everything with the party"

"Right" Isobel said feigning her unease "Must've slipped my mind"

"Well, get some traction" Lois said "Little Miss Reporter there, she can smell a ruse a mile away" Turning toward the door and facing away from Isobel to emphasise her point about Chloe "I'm going to need some serious help to keep her from ferreting out whatever it is we're planning tonight"

The cold shiver returned and for a moment Lois lost control of her body as it spun herself around to face Isobel who had reached up to pluck a strand of hair from Lois's head. Isobel retracts her empty hand away from the very confused Lois.

"What are you doing?" Lois said, regaining her composure.

"I thought I saw a grey hair" Isobel said, if it wasn't for Lois's confused look Isobel would have been wondering how Lois knew Isobel was about to pluck her hair.

Lois raised an eyebrow at her "I don't have grey hair"

"Sorry, my bad" Isobel said.

Lois looked over to potion making equipment and felt some recognition going through mind before she looks over to Isobel again.

"So what are you making? From the looks of things I say your doing a Sabrina" Lois asked.

"Why do you want to know? The stuff from the 1600's would probably bore you" Isobel said.

"Nah, sounds interesting. Since you got carried away with it" Lois said as she walked over to it "And forgot about Chloe"

Isobel rolls her eyes at Lois impatiently when Lois wasn't looking "I said I was sorry"

Lois spots something under a washcloth and frowned before removing it. Isobel makes a grab for her book and clutches it against her chest. Lois looks at her oddly.

_What is up with her? _Lois thought.

"Lois you have to get the party ready" Isobel said calmly "Cause we don't want Little Miss Reporter finding out what we got planned"

"Er, yeah" Lois looked at Isobel carefully "Are you alright Lana? You seem a little…different"

"Having your boyfriend _fired_" Isobel hinted towards Jason's situation and when she woke for the first time in 400 years "It's a bit of a _wakeup _call for me"

"Sorry" Lois said "Well I gotta go, Chloe is probably wondering why I haven't come down yet" she turns to leave.

Getting the better of herself Isobel asked "Lois do you believe in the whole previous life thing?"

"No" Lois said looking at Isobel "Do you?"

"No, but when I saw you for the first time I thought I recognised you as someone else" Isobel said truthfully, placing the book back onto the counter.

"Well if that whole spiritual crap thing is true then maybe we were friends in our previous life" Lois said with a shrug and left.

"Highly unlikely" Isobel muttered as turns back to the list "Two hairs of a virgin and whine of the mother land" she smiles as an idea comes to her, she leaves the apartment and go down the stairs to meet Chloe.

"I see you finally come down" Chloe noted "Finished up in there?"

"Kinda, Chloe would you mind driving me to Lex's house? I kinda need something" Isobel said "It'll only take a minute and then we could have a fun time shopping"

"Err, sure got nothing betting to do anyway" Chloe asked "What is that you need?"

"Just has an ingredient I need for my science project" Isobel said.

"Lets got then" Chloe said as she got up.

She leads Isobel out the front door and at the that moment Isobel plucked Chloe's hair.

"Ow!" Chloe yelled and turned around to glare at Isobel "What did you do that for?"

"There was a bug in your hair" Isobel said.

"You could have warn me" Chloe said, annoyed at Isobel.

"Where's the fun in that?" Isobel asked playfully.

Chloe rolled her eyes at Isobel and walked through the doors. Isobel holds up the hair and looks at it closely. She smiles with satisfaction.

"Perfect" Isobel smiled and quickly catches up to Chloe.

In the Kent's kitchen, Clark was working on a project of his own. The entire kitchen table looks like a bomb went off with shreds of blue wrapping paper, blue and red bows and ribbon, scissors, and tape covering every inch of it. Chloe's present had been clumsily wrapped in a blue paper that was being wrapped with a large red ribbon by Clark. He finally settles on a simple shoelace-type bow and slaps it, pleased. Then he picks up one of the pre-made red bows and slaps that on top of the ribbon. He sits down to inspect it as Lois looks down at Clark's attempt on the present when she enters the Kent's house.

"Are you trying to suffocate Chloe's present?" Lois asked, slightly annoyed yet in disbelief "Cause I gotta tell you your doing a fine job at that"

"Well if we had the party somewhere else it probably wouldn't be suffocating" Clark said back.

Lois raised an eyebrow in teasing manner "Not gonna happen Clarkie"

Clark sighed as he places the box down "What brings you back from the dead?" Clark said dryly.

"Funny Smallville" Lois said "I just wanted to check up on how everything was, I'm not letting Chloe's 18th birthday go down the drain because of you"

"Me?" Clark said in disbelief "What about you"

"I'm family, she can't touch me" Lois said

Clark stares at her in discontent.

"Pass the box here Smallville" Lois said, grudgingly Clark passes Lois the present as she sits down on the stool next to him "hmm" she begins to neaten it up around the edges and before Clark knew it the present looked like an actual present.

"How did you do that?" Clark asked.

"Years on the military base has taught me how to fold and neaten clothes to four inches square" Lois explained.

"And, yet, you couldn't tidy the mess you left in my room?" Clark said.

"Mess? What mess?" Lois asked jokingly "It was a piece of art I tell you"

Clark shook his head in amusement "I'm never going to get you Lane"

"And I'm never going to get you Kent" Lois said and hopped off the stool "C'mon we've gotta finish up before I have to get Chloe of Lana's hands, if anyone's going to corrupt her its me" she joked.

"Oh the horror" Clark said dryly.

"Hey, after Chloe your next Numan" Lois said.

"Did you just say Numan?" Clark asked as he got up from the stool, warily.

"Did…I?" Lois questioned it, for some reason it felt natural to call him that, then shrugged it off "Must be one of the those days, c'mon" and then goes out the door.

Clark watches her leave, he frowns worriedly and then walks after her.

**Working as fast as I can on this and yeah it is quite close to the 'Spell' episode but this is my version based on it. Anyway review.**


	2. Spells part 2

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, nada, not at all except the lyric part I made up for my character.**

**Distribution: ask and you shall receive.**

**Ancestors gone De ja vu**

* * *

1604 America

Numan watches a deer running around the fields grass with it fawn. It had been two weeks since he had landed on the planet and, with Amelia, he had been living in the caves for quite sometime. He was wearing clothes that had been constructed by Amelia's cloak. It was raining out of the high heavens, but still he looks at the deer in full of curiosity.

"Good morning" Amelia said behind.

"It is a raining morning" Numan said "Why would it be good?"

"It is an expression" Amelia said "Like, err, I could eat a horse"

"What is a horse?" Numan asked.

Amelia stares at him for a moment "A horse is an animal like a…" she looks around and spots the deer and it's baby "…a deer" she points to it.

"So you can eat a deer?" Numan asked.

"Yes, I mean no, not like the expression. When I say I could eat a horse I could eat the entire thing" Amelia said.

"So you can eat an entire horse that's like a deer?" Numan asked, looking very confused.

"Yes. No not the entire animal in one go but err…alright let forget the whole thing" Amelia said.

"Why?" Numan asked.

"Well for first of all I'm going to confuse you" Amelia said "And I don't exactly want to confuse man from the stars"

"Man?" Numan asked.

"You are a man, right?" Amelia said, she only found out a week ago that her naked stranger was from another world.

"I am a Kryptonian" Numan said "I am not a man"

"But you look like one" Amelia said "I-I did see your, um, your um" looking extremely uncomfortable she indicates his groin "manly man um thing"

He looks at her and very slowly an amused expression circled his face "Manly…man?"

"It's a suggestion" Amelia said.

He raised an eyebrow at her at her words.

"Not that kind of suggestion!" Amelia said.

"I didn't say anything" Numan said innocently, a smile creeping on his face.

* * *

Present day

Lex is in his study at the mansion playing the grand piano. He is playing a very complex classical piece with extraordinary skill. His right hand rapidly dances over the keys, hitting each note flawlessly and his left hand accompanies. He hardly has to look at the written music that rests on the piano before him. Isobel enters the study, stroking the straps of her bag light as she listens to Lex till he stops playing.

"You play beautifully" Isobel comments.

"Thanks, but I'm afraid I'm a little rusty" Lex said

"Well, I hate to interrupt" Isobel said as she walked up to him "But I wanted to ask you for a favour"

"Have I ever been able to refuse Lana Lang?" Lex said as he smiles at her, gets up from the piano walking toward the centre of the room and Isobel follows him "What do you need?"

"Oh, a good bottle of wine for Chloe's birthday" Isobel said.

"Well, the last time I checked, she wasn't turning 21 yet" Lex pointed out.

"I know, but I thought it'd be nice to raise a glass with her and Lois to celebrate" Isobel said but Lex looks reluctant "I promise I won't tell anyone where I got it from" then whispers "It'll be our little secret"

Lana stares temptingly into Lex's eyes, weakening his resolve.

"Well, I think I might have a light Riesling that won't do too much damage" Lex said, giving in. Isobel smiles at Lex charmingly and he starts to leave on his way to the wine cellar.

"Actually, I was looking more for a vintage Merlot from the south of France" Isobel said as she watches him leave "Something from a vineyard in the Languedoc or possibly the Deldonia. That should do in a pinch"

"Well, your tastes have certainly matured from a summer in Paris" Lex said from the next room "Just give me a second"

Lana looks around the room. It had been a long time to see the stuff she had when she was little and they were called antiques now and they were being displayed like royalty around the Luthor's home. Then she notices an old manuscript page that Lex displayed in the glass box on the pedestal. She frowns becoming very serious at that moment. Why does Lex have the page of all the pages in the world displayed right before her eyes and she begins to walk slowly towards it. At that moment Lex returns to the study with a bottle of wine.

"1902 from the Sallier vineyards in Languedoc" Lex read off the wine bottle label and looked at Isobel "It should make quite the birthday present.

Isobel, however, was still looking at the page "What is this?" she asked

"Just a little something I picked up in St. Petersburg" Lex began to explain "It's an illuminated manuscript depicting the ancient--"

"You're lying" Isobel said coldly, her eyes narrowed at the page.

"What?" Lex was startled by that.

"You know it's true nature, but the map was not meant for you" Isobel said as she slowly faced him.

"Lana, how did you know there's a map hidden under the page?" Lex asked.

"Because…" Isobel began then thought better of it, why should she tell him?

She looks at Lex coldly for a long moment. He looks back at her, confused and a little uneasy. Isobel then turns back to the manuscript page and points at it with her index and small fingers. When she points, a small ball of pink energy hovers above her hand.

"Venis e!" Isobel yelled.

The manuscript evaporates from the box on the pedestal. Lex walks toward it, stunned and slowly looks towards Isobel.

"Lana, what did you do?" Lex ask taking cautious steps towards her.

Isobel points her fingers at Lex and cried "Finis!" Lex stops mid stride, unable to move "You seek the stones, don't you?" she said as she takes the wine bottle out of Lex's hands "Well, we can't have that" she walks behind him, like a cat watching it's prey "I think that you're right, Alexander. You do need more practice. Keep playing. Infinitas"

Isobel leaves the study as she places the whine bottle in her bag. Lex then walks robotically over to the piano and sits down on the bench. He begins to play the same piece he was playing when Isobel came in. As he plays, he looks around helplessly, unable to stop, his hands caught in Isobel's spell.

Outside Isobel was heading for Chloe's car and finds Chloe is talking to someone over the phone.

"Yeah…okay…thanks bye" Chloe said and hangs up the phone then looks at Isobel "I thought you were going to stay there forever"

"Never" Isobel said, mischievously.

"Well lets go shopping" Chloe said

* * *

Clark finished putting up the 'Happy Birthday Chloe' banner up and looked over to Lois for her approval. She was asleep, snoring very lightly on one of the barns couch. It was the first time that Clark had ever witnessed Lois sleeping and she looked really at peace with sunset streaming through the barn window. She looked very angelic at that moment, even when her phone began to ring she carried on sleeping.

"Hello?" Clark said, when he answered it, no point letting it ring.

"Hey Clark" Isobel said over the phone.

"Lana?" Clark said.

"Sure is, can I speak to Lois?" Isobel asked.

"She's asleep" Clark said.

"Then wake her up" Isobel said, like it was the most obvious thing to do.

"I don't think that would be a wise idea" Clark said.

"And why not?" Isobel said.

"It's _Lois_ Lana, how many people do you know woke her up and live to tell the tale?" Clark asked.

Isobel chuckles and simply said "Good point, when she wakes up can you tell her to get Chloe from her house and meet me at Crater Lakes forest at eightish?"

"Why?" Clark asked.

"Can't tell you Clark, it's a girl thing" Isobel said

"Oh" Clark said then hears some clinking in the background "What are you making?"

"Nothing that would interest you" Isobel said "See you at the party handsome" and hangs up.

A little shocked that she called him 'handsome' and hangs up without saying 'goodbye'. Lois yawns loudly as she woke up.

"Who was that?" Lois asked, too tired to be bothered to shout at him for using her phone.

"That was Lana, Chloe's gone home and Lana wants you to

"Done already?" Lois asked looked around the place in shock.

"Yeah no thanks to you" Clark said.

"You're a big boy Smallville" Lois said and stretches her arms out giving out a satisfied yawn "You can take it"

"Well the next time you say your just going to rest your eyes, warn me about your snoring" Clark teased as he went down the stairs "You kind of scared away the field mice"

"I do not snore" Lois protested as she got up from the couch and went after Clark "I just happen to be a deep sleeper"

"That is into deep snoring" Clark said, smirking at her as he turned around to face her..

"Clark if you say I snore one more time I'm gonna--" Lois couldn't finish that sentence as she trips down the stairs and to safely land into Clark waiting arms.

She was about to deliver a quip about his chivalry, boy scout and his good timing to twist it up a bit when she looked right into his eyes and it barely registered in their head how close their lips were. She could see the emotion playing in his eyes as he looked at her. He was scared, confused, intrigued and she could see a spark of passion behind all of them and she damn well knew he could see in her eyes. A fog of need rolled into their heads and bodies, temptation was just centimetres away. Lois swallowed down every bead of moisture in her mouth and licked her suddenly dry lips. That was Clarks downfall as he gently brushed his lips against hers, testing her resolve but it melting away with his warm, soft lips. Her lips parted, allowing the kiss to be deepen and he combed his fingers through her silky hair. So much suppressed desire and untapped lust bubbled beneath their skin, they moved closer against. It was only when they make skin contact did they both tense in realisation. Two hearts, one thought…

_Oh_

_My_

_God_

They sprang away from each other like they had been electrocuted, both panting but eying each other warily at the same time.

"Err, hi Clark" a brunette girl said as came in the barn with a large present.

"Hi Tina" Clark nearly squeaked, really tense with Lois.

It was one of the curses of living in a small town, everyone that lived there knew everyone that lived there and if Tina saw anything. Well. The gossip was going to spread faster than a wildfire in a haystack.

"Wow you and Lois did nice work here" Tina said in amazed.

Clark and Lois relaxed when they both realised Tina didn't see their early display of lip locking.

"Yeah, Tina you're a bit early" Clark said.

"I know that's why I came early, I can't make it to the party so can you give Chloe my present? I have a memory problem" Tina said "And I kind of have work at the Talon tomorrow morning so there lies another problem, can you say sorry for me too?"

"Sure" Clark said taking the present.

"Thanks, see you around" Tina said with a smile and left.

Lois breathed out a sigh then turned to leave "I gotta go, gotta get ready and meet Chloe"

"Lois?" Clark called out, stopping her in her tracks.

"Yes?" Lois said, not looking at him.

"What happened?" Clark asked

"N-nothing Clark" Lois said over shoulder almost quietly and left Clark stunned

* * *

Isobel was standing in the woods softly shaking a decanter of dark liquid and chanting in Latin as the starry night glistened against the trees.

"Per lunam et mare. Redi e aquae sublatus sunt" Isobel chanted "Per lunam et mare. Redi e aquae sublatus sunt. Per lunam et mare. Redi e aquae sublatus sunt"

As she chants, the potion turns an incandescent pink and pink steam rises from the bottle. On the ground before her are three symbols, one of which is the symbol from her back. They glow on the dirt, then slowly disappear as the potion also stops glowing. Lois appears and comes up behind Isobel.

Isobel still chants "Per lunam et mare. Redi e aquae sublatus--"

"Okay, what are we doing in the woods?" Lois said making her presents known "Chloe's right behind me, and the moonlight nature hike? It's making her a little suspicious"

"I thought it'd be nice to get together with my girls before the party" Isobel said as Chloe runs up to them.

"What party?" Chloe said playfully.

"Way to ruin the surprise" Lois said to Isobel.

Chloe begins to laugh in delight "Oh, you mean the party that you've been planning for the last month?"

"You know about that?" Lois said almost shocked yet disappointed, she really wanted to something nice for her cousin.

"Oh, hello. Investigative reporter. Nothing gets past me" Chloe said smugly then looks around curiously "Except why we're playing wood nymph when there's a party waiting for me with my name on it"

"Then we'd better hurry" Isobel said and picks up three goblets from a picnic basket then hands one to Chloe and one to Lois "A toast, in honour of this special night"

"All right" Lois said as she smiled "This is getting better"

Isobel fills their glasses with the potion, and pours some for herself too.

"No matter how much time passes, old friends are never forgotten" Isobel said.

"I'll drink to that" Chloe said happily.

"Cheers" Isobel smirked.

"Cheers" Lois and Chloe said together.

They clink their glasses together and Isobel holds her glass near her mouth without drinking, tapping it gently. She watches with quiet excitement as both Chloe and Lois drink.

Several loud thunderclaps are heard as lightning flashes and a strong wind starts to blow. Lois looks at her glass strangely and hers flashed blue as Chloe's flashed pink then both threw their heads back roughly, looking towards the starry sky and gasping. When they return to their normal upright positions, the wind and thunder stop. Lois and Chloe look around as if unsure of where they are.

Isobel looked towards Chloe "Madeline" then to Lois "Briana" she then gives her trademark dangerous smirk "Welcome to the 21st century"

Madeline looks around in excitement "How did we come to be here?" she asked.

"The last spell I cast before Wilkins condemned me to the pyre" Isobel explained "My blood entwined with the symbol in the book which called to my heir and when she touched it, I gained possession of her body and brought you back"

"Ah, the woods of France" Madeline said as she took a deep breath "I'd know them anywhere"

"We're in Kansas, Madeline" Isobel said, rolling her eyes at the heavens.

"Where?" Madeline asked.

"The Americas. I am unsure as to why I was resurrected here" Isobel explained "It was not of my intention, but--"

"The book! Do you have it?" Madeline asked

Isobel smiles and looks at the picnic basket sitting nearby on the ground and pulls out the spell, presenting it to them in glee.

"It is ours once again" Isobel said proudly "And with it, our magics. Now we may continue our quest for the stones of--"

"Oh, uh... Is that the same quest that got us burned at the stake?" Madeline said worriedly "That was not pleasant"

Briana frowned, looking like she did not want to be there at all.

"A small toll to travel the road of ultimate power" Isobel said, Madeline looks hesitant but Briana was still frowning "You have your hosts' memories. Use them to navigate this world and help us to seize the power"

Isobel finally notice that Briana wasn't budging or talked.

"Is there a problem Briana?" Isobel asked

"No" she said "This body is going to take some getting used to, she is quite lively"

"That is Lois for you" Madeline said and laughed as she turned to Isobel "Where does our journey take us now?"

"Once I have revealed the map of this page we shall go on" Isobel said.

"But first we must celebrate" Briana said quickly as she began to elaborate "We have been dead for so long, it would good for us before our journey begins and you did promise Chloe, after all it is her birthday"

"Oh please Isobel" Madeline joined, longing for a celebration "It has been so long"

"Well…" Isobel said as a smile appeared on her face "I better keep that promise"

* * *

The music plays as the guests mingle. A lot of people are there, but the party is calm. Clark is trying to call Lana on his cell phone. Calling Lois would be awkward after what happen and Chloe would know something was up if he called her, so Lana had to do. But no one answers and he hangs up his phone, frustrated. He then sees Jason looking around and checking his watch. Clark goes to him.

"Hey, Jason, do you know where the girls are?" Clark asked "They were supposed to be here an hour ago"

"No, sorry" Jason said, dismissively and tries to walk away.

"Look, Jason--" Clark said as he follows Jason.

"Clark, I'm only here because Lana wants me to be here" Jason said almost coldly "Because I'm her boyfriend, whether you like it or not"

With a loud clank, the double doors at the front of the barn slide open and Isobel, Briana and Madeline were standing there, silhouetted in blue moonlight. They enter the barn purposefully, strutting in perfect stride with each other. All three of them are wearing tight and provocative black clothing and black high-heeled boots. Everyone applauds for Madeline in the body of Chloe. She smiles brightly.

"Surprise!" the guests cheered together.

Clark and Jason both look at the girls strangely.

"We don't have time for this" Isobel said impatiently.

"Time is the only thing we do have" Madeline said "Isn't that what you said right before the angry mob set us on fire?"

"You're really not gonna let that go, are you?" Isobel said.

Madeline goes to greet the guests as Chloe and Clark pulls Briana aside. Briana looked over to Isobel and knew she was in earshot.

"The guy from Princeton's gonna be here any minute" Clark hissed "Why are you so late?"

"I took the scenic route" she said looking Clark up and down "Love the view"

"Have you been drinking?" Clark asked uncomfortably.

"Oh I can't pull this act with the friend" Briana muttered

"What?" Clark said confused.

Briana looks over to Isobel and Madeline before looking back at Clark and grabs him by the arm when she felt it was safe and pulled in over to darkest corner of the barn.

"Lois what are you doing?" Clark asked confusedly.

"First of all my name is not Lois" Briana said "Second of all I haven't had a sip of a whine, beer or any kind of alcohol in a few centauries apart from what Isobel gave Lois but that doesn't really count"

Clark blinked as he process this in, looking very cautious at Briana "Who are you then?"

"My full name is Amelia Lillian Myers" Amelia said, pretending to be Briana who was pretending to be Lois "I promise you Lois is alright, though a little…peeved at the situation"

"Situation?" Clark said.

Amelia frowned slightly "You know, I really thought farm boys would grow brains over the centauries while I was dead" Amelia raised an eyebrow and looked up and down at him "Guess everyone makes mistakes" she sighed then explained "Lois doesn't like the fact that I'm controlling her body"

"I can imagine" Clark said "Can I talk to her?"

"Too dangerous" Amelia said "Look, keep yourself out of Lana's and Chloe's eyesight. They're not behaving themselves lately if you catch my drift"

While they were talking Jason walks over to Isobel.

"Hey, so, I don't want to be rude, but I think I'm just gonna tell Chloe happy birthday and take off" Jason said sincerely.

"Well, you're a big boy" Isobel said not really caring "You can do what you want"

"You're the one who wanted me here" Jason frowned slightly.

"Well, things change" Isobel said dismissively.

"Why are you acting like this?" Jason said as his frowned deepened and looked at her clothing "And why are you dressed like that?"

"Because it makes me feel sexy" Isobel said and then added rudely "Weren't you leaving?"

Isobel walks away from Jason to where Madeline is standing at the refreshment table. Jason looks at Isobel for a long time, then leaves, wondering what is wrong with his girlfriend.

"The food is so good in this century!" Madeline said with a mouthful of food.

"And the men actually bathe" Isobel comments dully

"And their bodies are so hard!" Madeline said when a good looking guy walked by

"But we have definitely had better celebrations" Isobel said as she took Madeline by the hand and went to find Briana "This is appalling"

"We could change that" Madeline said smiling mischievously at Isobel.

"Well, it has been 400 years" Isobel said thinking it over "Perhaps a little fun before we continue our quest . Where is Briana?"

"She is talking to that Clark" Madeline said.

"I thought he did not like Lois" Isobel said.

"Maybe she is working her _magic _on him" Madeline said "Even over 400 years she hasn't change"

"Well, we, better not work ours on her then" Isobel smirked "She would not be pleased"

The both of them turn around and point at the guests of the party with their index and small fingers. They each have a small ball of pink energy hovering above their hands and wind starts to blow through the barn as the lights dim.

"Liberate bestia!" Isobel said.

Amelia heard the words and her eyes widened "Oh crap, sorry Clark gotta go! Call it Lois's revenge"

"Lois-Amelia wait!" Clark said and she disappeared in blue mist before his very shocked eyes.

The pink energy above Isobel and Madeline hands explodes and fills the room. When it fades away, dance music is playing loudly and everybody in the room is dancing manically. Several guests, both men and women, are in nothing but their underwear.

A man dressed in a suit and carrying a briefcase enters. He is Mr Jacobson, the man Clark has been waiting for from Princeton University. He steps through a beaded doorway and jumps out of the way of a shirtless young man and woman who run by him. He looks around the room, taken aback, and starts to make his way through the half naked dancers.

"Pardon me" Mr Jacobson said and then taps a young man on the shoulder "Where's Clark Kent?"

The young man points to the stairs to the loft. Mr. Jacobson looks up and sees Clark in his boxers dancing with reckless abandon next to Lana and Chloe.

"Clark!" Mr Jacobson called, Clark looks down to see who called his name "Clark!" Clark smiles down at him, still dancing "Mr. Jacobson, Princeton University" Mr Jacobson explained.

"Hey, come on in!" Clark said "Join the party! Whoo!"

Jacobson looks around as if he can't believe his eyes and ears. Clark continues to dance.

"Whoo!" Clark cheered.

* * *

The first of the morning sunlight hit's the insides of the barn, party decorations from the night before are strewn all over the ground. All the guests are gone. A cell phone starts to ring, and Clark sits up behind several bales of hay where he had been sleeping. He looks at the caller ID on his phone, has a brief moment of panic, then answers the phone.

"Hey, Mom" Clark said brightly "Yeah, how's Metropolis? Really? I'm glad you're having a great time"

Clark tugs at his pants which are lying next to him but seem to be stuck under something. He realizes they are stuck under a young man and woman who are also sleeping nearby. They both get up and run out of the barn.

"What? Oh, yeah, the guy--the guy from Princeton" Clark said as he stood up to look over the damage "Yeah, I met him last night. I, um...Don't worry. I-I think I made an impression"

Clark looks at a dangling line of strung lights miserably.

"Wow, they really do put a kick in that party animal spell" Amelia said as she came in with her hands behind her back, looking over the damages with Clark.

Clark over to her very annoyed at her.

"What is going on around here?" Clark fumed.

"What you just saw last night was magic" Amelia said calmly.

"Magic?" Clark said, looking stunned "Magic exists?"

"Yeah been around for a long time" Amelia explained "Ancient Egypt, Celts, Middle ages and up to the Salem trials. On that point real magic was being used less and less till…I don't know if there is anyone practise it because my descendants, though few, don't" she sighed disappointedly "My sons and daughter had a real flare for it although it must have had to do with--"

"Can we get back to the situation" Clark said "How am I suppose to explain this to my parents?"

"It was magic performed by the witch Isobel and her accomplish Madeline" Amelia said "If you didn't get the low jack yet Lana and Chloe are possessed by them"

"Ooookaaaaaay" Clark said "and you are possessing Lois too"

"More like borrowing her body" Amelia said.

"And her clothes?" Clark said looking at them, she was still wearing the clothes she used to guise as Briana.

"Nor Lois or I would wear these" Amelia said "Unlike dear Briana who shops at sluts-r-us, we are not a whores"

"Who's Briana?" Clark asked.

"Another sidekick of Isobel who, by the way, would have possessed Lois if I didn't intercept" Amelia said.

"This is getting creepy" Clark muttered to himself then said "So let me get this straight. Isobel is the boss between Madeline and Briana and they're all witches, correct?"

"Yes" Amelia said.

"And you're a witch too?" Clark said.

"Yes" Amelia said.

"Isobel and Madeline are possessing Lana and Chloe but Briana couldn't because you stopped her by possessing Lois first" Clark said.

"Yes" Amelia said.

"How?" Clark said slowly, frowning slightly.

"Easy, she is of my bloodline" Amelia said.

"You're Lois's Ancestor?" Clark said incredibly.

"Yes" Amelia said.

"What about Chloe?" Clark asked.

"She is not, my blood runs through Sam Lane's side of the family" Amelia said "But I still consider Chloe as one of us"

"Well that's good" Clark said, then something dawned on him "How did this whole possessing thing happened?"

"I am not sure on that part, but I remember awaking in Lois's body when she met Lana for the first time" Amelia said "Granted Lois was in control at that time I didn't quite understand why, I had been dead or asleep for soo long the memory had been foggy, but when Lois looked right into Lana's eyes I, err…"

Amelia looked away from Clark guiltily.

"What?" Clark asked.

"I am sorry Clark, but like Lois, Lana has Isobel as her ancestor" Amelia said as she looked back to him "And not in the nice variety and, well, Isobel happens to be my enemy"

"Okay that is bad" Clark said.

"No shit Sherlock" Amelia said.

"Your not going to…" Clark trailed off.

"I'm in a very tight position here, Isobel is a very bad witch" Amelia said "It is my duty to kill her off"

"But you would kill Lana" Clark said.

"There lies the problem" Amelia said "First rule of the Wiccan Code 'Harm none and do what ye will', it is the base of our power and unless I seriously want to lose my powers and have really bad Karma for the rest of my life or unlife, I can not kill Lana or Chloe"

"So how do we get rid of Isobel and Madeline?" Clark asked.

"I need a few ingredients" Amelia said.

"What are they?"

"Well…" she pulls out a pair of shiny scissors from behind her back "I need some virgin hairs"

Clarks eyebrows shot up to his hairline as his eyes widened "What?" he said incredulously.

"Hairs of a virgin, kinda need yours" Amelia said, a smile crept slyly across her face, that very smile Lois used when he had to act distraction with that slutty cheerleader.

"But I'm--" Clark began.

"---a virgin?" Amelia said with a smirk and took a step towards him.

"Why would you think that?" Clark said, taking a step away from her.

"I have a gift" Amelia said and took another step toward "I can sniff them out"

"That's nice" Clark chuckled nervously taking another step back and hitting the beam pole behind him.

"Oh c'mon it's just a little snip" Amelia said "You do want your friends back don't you?"

"Fine" Clark said reluctantly.

"Good boy" Amelia said she picks out a lock of hair and about to cut "See there is nothing to worry--". CLANK. Both of their eyes widened when Amelia pulled back the now shiny _broken _scissors from Clark's still attached hair "--about"

Clark looked at Amelia as she looked at the broken scissors. Ever so slowly Amelia looked at Clark.

"Is there something you want to tell me Clark?" Amelia said.

"They were already broken" Clark said.

"Riiiight and I happen to fly on a broom" Amelia said, Clark raised an eyebrow at that "That was a joke Smallville"

"Smallville?" Clark repeated in surprise, was Lois back?

"Yeah, Lois does have a habit of sticking around" Amelia said "And stop trying to change the subject, do you know how annoying that is? How did your hair brake my scissors Clark?" then something clicked in her head "Wait a minute" she looked very deeply into his eyes and suddenly smiled "Well I see history has a problem called repetition"

"What?" Clark said confusedly, Amelia mind was going at a even he couldn't catch up with.

"Oh nothing Smallville" Amelia smirked "Now since I can't cut your hair, mind pulling some out? The longer Isobel and Madeline stick around in there hosts body's the stronger the potion has to be"

"Fine" Clark said grudgingly, pulled some out and gave it to her.

"Thanks baby blue" Amelia said as she takes it, she became serious "Clark, I suggest you look around Smallville for those two while I do the potion, you never what kind of trouble they could conjure up especially with their 'friends'"

"I gotta go to Lex's anyway, the Princeton guy probable wants a good explanation and see if I could get back into his good graces, Lex is a bit of a miracle worker" Clark said.

"Fine, I'll be in your kitchen doing the potion" Amelia said she turns to walk out of the barn.

"Amelia?" Clark called.

"Yeah Clark?" Amelia said.

"Does Lois think that kiss--" Clark began but was interrupted by her.

"Clark, I'd ask her myself and at the moment I don't think I have the time to let you talk to her" Amelia said and left Clark in the very messy barn by himself.

* * *

**Right that is done and out of the way. Phew. Now I'm having a break from this so I could finish up with a new story I'm working with ****artiist1284**** so all in all review!**


	3. Spells part 3

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, nada, not at all. Ain't life grand?**

**Distribution: ask and you shall receive.**

* * *

1604

They had been travelling for two days straight and Amelia didn't want to chance to teleport, she might not end up so lucky the first time. She wanted to find the village that had been hit by the meteorites, it was her home and she had responsibilities. And why was Numan following her? Well he wanted to learn everything about humans and at the moment Amelia had been explaining for the last fifteen minutes of why she had kissed Numan on the cheek after he had saved her from falling off a cliff.

"You humans do that?" Numan asked as carried on walking.

"Mmmhmmm" Amelia said "It is a sign of affection"

"You humans are strange" Numan said.

"Compare to kryptonians that perform without emotions" Amelia sarcastically "Yes, I completely understand _that_"

"Does this kissing happen with both participants?" Numan asked.

"Mmmhmmm" Amelia said.

"Like?" Numan asked.

"Well in France they kiss each others cheeks twice when greeting" Amelia said.

"Where's France?" Numan asked.

"The other side of the world" Amelia said "Next to England"

"Is there another way of kissing?" Numan asked.

"Yes" Amelia said.

"Which is?" Numan asked.

"Lips upon lips" Amelia said.

"Can you show me?" Numan asked

Amelia stopped in mid-stride, forcing Numan to stay still. Did she hear him correctly? She slowly turned to face him.

"Can you repeat that" Amelia asked "I think I didn't hear you properly"

"Can you show me?" Numan repeated.

* * *

Present Day 

Clark enters Lex's study as Lex plays the piano. Lex keeps playing as Clark begins to talk."Lex, can I talk to you for a second? I got a big problem" Clark said looking down at his hands "I was supposed to meet this alumni from Princeton last night, but then Lois wanted to throw a party for Chloe in the barn" Clark walks past the piano, still not looking at Lex as he sways exhaustedly. "Well, the party kind of got out of hand, and the guy from Princeton showed up and I think I kind of blew it"

Still Lex plays on."Look, um, I hate to ask you this, but do you have any connections at Princeton?" Clark asked, finally looking at Lex who continues to play without answering "Lex?" little confused that his friend is ignoring him.

He walks closer and looks down at Lex's hands. Lex's fingers are bleeding and there is blood all over the keys of the piano. "Lex, what are you doing?" Clark asked, frowning in shock.

Lex looks up at Clark. His eyes are desperate, watery, and tired, but he plays on. Clark kneels down next to him and grabs his arms. "Stop. Stop it!" Clark said. "I can't" Lex said feebly.

Clark pushes the piano with one hand, and it wheels away from them. Then he holds Lex's arms tightly to keep him seated. "Lex, what happened?" Clark asked worriedly. "Lana" Lex said weakly he then lets his head slump down and his eyes close.

* * *

At the Talon two witches were trying to find there fellow witch. 

"Where is she?" Madeline asked worriedly, Briana was like a sister to her, very much like Chloe was with Lois.

"If you shut up for a minute maybe I will be able to find her" Isobel said as she sprinkled some herbs over a map.

"Briana would never do something like this" Madeline moaned un-happily "She never disappear without telling us first"

"I know that" Isobel said and muttered "In absentia Briana, imprimatur"

Dozens of symbols appeared on the map glowing brightly before moving around the map like they were searching for something and slowly stopped.

"That's odd" Isobel said.

"What is?" Madeline asked.

"I'm not quite sure" Isobel said "Madeline go get me pot with some water in it"

As Madeline went to do as she was told Isobel looked at the map carefully, the glow now looked bluish but it still had some pink in it. Madeline now placed the pot filled with water under Isobel's nose.

"E pluribus unum" Isobel muttered

The water bubbled for a moment then stilled before a face appeared.

"Briana!" Madeline cried out in delight.

Briana opened her eyes to Isobel looking down at her "Isobel?" then sees the blonde "Who are you?"

"It is I, Madeline" Madeline said "In the body of Chloe"

Briana looked at her old friend and her face saddened "How could you forget me?"

"I did not forget you Briana" Isobel said "Why are you not in Lois's body?"

"Who is Lois?" Briana asked.

Isobel face hardened as something deadly passed through her eyes "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Being burnt by the stake" Briana said.

Both Isobel and Madeline looked at each other.

"Why didn't the spell work on Lois?" Madeline asked.

"It did work, Madeline" Isobel said "If it didn't you wouldn't be here"

"Well, if Briana is here" Madeline said pointing to the pot "Who is in Lois's body?"

"Isn't it obvious? Another witch" Isobel said.

"Yes but who?" Madeline asked.

"She did look familiar…" Isobel said "But I'm not certain"

"Let us not dwell on it till later" Madeline said "We still have to bring an old friend back" gesturing to the pot.

"Yes, but who's going to fit the bill?" Isobel said "It's not like the person is going to open that door"

Lana's door was then unceremoniously swung opened by a new arrival.

"Hey Chloe, sorry I couldn't come to your party" Tina said as she came in and then looked at Lana "Are we having a day off from the talon cause you haven't opened up shop at all, had to get in from the back"

"You were saying?" Madeline said, looking at Isobel.

* * *

Amelia was adding ginger into the potion in the Kent's kitchen. No longer in her Briana disguise she was wearing Martha's jeans and boots and Clark plaid shirt, she now understood why Lois like the fabric. It soft, comfy, and (she couldn't help but grin on this) smelled like Clark. 

Totally in denial Amelia laughed at Lois's old school ways.

"Oh to be young again" Amelia said then caught herself as she look down Lois's body "Well sort of"

She takes Clark hair from the side and just as she was about to drop it Clark zoomed in causing her to jump and drop the hair at the same time. Bang! She fell backwards and landed on her butt, while the smoke filled the room, leaving Clark a little shock from it. Who knew his hair can punch such a wallop!

"Are you alright?" Clark asked, after the shock.

Getting up, Amelia slammed her hand on the work surface as she pulled herself up to look at him. Clark didn't know if he should laugh or run by what he was seeing. Thanks to that bang Lois's hair was now a deep, dark reddish colour but was in complete mess and her scrawl wasn't helping the situation either.

"I know you like to make speedy entrances Clark" Amelia growled "But knock before barging in and--what's so funny?"

"Nothing" Clark said, trying his best not to laugh at the hair that may as well be a nest in an over leafy tree.

Amelia did not buy it. She reached up to her hair and felt the nesty hair, then Clark burst out laughing at her expression. If only it was Lois then he would have a real fun time.

"You know lying does not suit you well Clarkie" Amelia said "If you want to get away with it I suggest a thick pair of glasses because your eyebrows quirk when you lie"

"They do not" Clark said.

"Yes they do" Amelia said.

"Do not" Clark said.

"Do to" Amelia said.

"Do not" Clark said.

"Do to" Amelia said.

"Do not" Clark said.

"Do to" Amelia said.

"Do--"

"Oh for Christ's sakes, I'm over four hundred years old, making me wiser and more experienced than you" trying her best not blush on that part "I know what I'm talking about" Amelia said "And your eyebrows quick when you lie"

Shaking her head a turquoise mist puffed out around her hair for a moment before the hair no longer look like it could hold some eggs. Clark looked absolutely stunned at the sight of magic as she takes pieces of the silky locks behind her ears. Clark held back the urge to do it for her, he didn't know why but it felt right.

"Now I'm only going to guess this but your speedy entrance has to do with Lex, right?" Amelia said.

Clark suddenly became serious as he remember his friend's predicament.

"Dead on" Clark said "Isobel did something to his hands"

"Like what?" Amelia pressed on.

"He couldn't stop playing the piano" Clark said almost quietly.

"She's such an amateur" Amelia said, Clark looked at her in disbelief "I would have done something much better then that, I mean who uses that jinx anymore? I mean come on it's practically--" then notices Clark look "Sorry. How bad is his hands?"

"Pretty bloody" Clark said, narrowing his eyes at her but she didn't look affected.

"Must have been playing all night" Amelia said "Guess there won't be a need for an encore"

Clark began to realise there was a distinct difference and similarities between Amelia and Lois. Similarities: always thinks of family, friends and full of spunk. Differences: Lois humour was sarcastic while Amelia seem to be dark humour.

"That's not funny" Clark said, frowning in annoyance.

"Wasn't trying to be" Amelia said "He's resting now?"

"I got him to the hospital" Clark said.

"Always the hero" Amelia said.

"How much is Lois there?" Clark asked suspiciously.

"Wouldn't you like to know baby blue" Amelia smirked then grabbed an empty bottle "Now I need you to get some spring water" and handed it to him.

"Why don't you buy some at the shops" Clark said.

"You don't know where that stuff comes from and I don't trust this centaury" Amelia said "And it has to be closest one to where Chloe and Lana have been born"

"There's one near Metropolis" Clark said.

"Well it's high ho high ho it's off to Metropolis you go" Amelia said pushing him towards the door .

* * *

Jason is in Lana's apartment looking at the cover of the spell book at night. A fire lights itself in the fire place and Jason looks at it as Lana enters behind him. "You really shouldn't play with that" Isobel said in playful yet dangerous manner "You might hurt yourself" "I heard you and the girls were the life of the party last night" Jason said "One last fling before I finish what I started a long time ago" Isobel said, Jason begins to walk towards her slowly "You don't want to get in my way" "Who are you?" Jason asked"Qui est-ce que vous pensez?" Isobel asked in French.The feeling of dread erupted Jason's body as he whispered "Isobel?""In the new flesh" Isobel said as she cackled. "What did you do with Lana?" Jason asked coldly."She's in here somewhere" Isobel said, touching Lana's body like it was a map of some kind. "Could you let her out?" Jason asked. Isobel begins to laugh louder than before "Now, why on earth would I ever do that?"Jason frowned as his eyes looks towards the red spell book "You know, all this started when Lana found this book" he said as he picks up a kitchen lighter and clicks the flame to life, holding it above the book "So, I'm guessing if anything happens to this book…" 

Isobel wiggles her finger as if saying "Come here" to the spell book, and it is suddenly out of Jason's arms and in hers "You have no idea what you're dealing with, little man" then points to the wall "Porta!"

Jason flies across the room and crashes against the wall, falling to the floor. Isobel points at Jason "Suus summum"

Jason rises against the wall until the side of his face is pressing against the ceiling, bending his neck dangerously. "So now you begin to understand" Isobel said almost childlike "You are not but an insect in my path to be crushed on the journey toward greater things"

Isobel holds her hand out and pink energy floats above it. She laughs as Jason struggles against the force that is holding him to the wall. Suddenly Clark enters the apartment and sees what is going on. He was passing the talon with the last of the potions ingredients when he heard the commotion going on in. "Put him down!" Clark shouted.

Isobel looks at Clark, smirks and then whips her hand in the direction of the window. Jason flies across the room and crashes through the glass. Clark super speeds out of the apartment and down to the street outside, catching Jason. "Jason! Are you okay?" Clark asked

Jason is too weak to answer and falls unconscious. His face is cut up from the broken glass. Clark's suddenly see something pink lit by a fiery glow from the corner of his eye and he looks at the side of the building where he sees the words "The barn midnight" written in flame. Clark quickly x-ray the apartment to see Isobel was there, finding no trace of her he picks Jason up and super speeds back into the place.

"Amelia!" Clark shouted.

Like a crack of a whip Amelia appeared in a blue mist.

"What now?" Amelia asked then sees Jason "Oh no"

"Keep an eye on him, I'm going back to the barn" Clark said after he places Jason on the armchair.

"What? Wait! I am no baby sitter!" Amelia said as she grabs Clark before he could make a speedy exit "You are staying right here buster!"

"Isobel would be waiting for m-" Clark said.

"No you bloody can't you little bint!" Amelia shouted "Jesus! Even Lois could see it! You are so obsessed with Lana that you clearly can't see the bigger picture"

"Which is?" Clark asked angrily.

"It's a trap you big lug!" Amelia said "You can't think clearly when your in Lana land can you?"

"Yes I can"

"No you can't"

"Yes I can"

"No you can't"

"Yes I can"

"No you can't"

"Yes I can"

"No you can't"

"Yes I-"

"I think we had this conversation before! Me older and wiser. You younger and an idiot" Amelia said.

"You don't care what's going to happen as long as you get rid of them!" Clark said

"Of course I care!" Amelia said "Why the hell would I be warning you if it wasn't a trap! My goddess you are worse than Numan! At least he could see my point of view but no! you have to be whiney pain in the arse because your ex is now being possessed by a bitch witch. Not that it would make any difference anyway!"

"Whatever the happened to you and Isobel is past Amelia!" Clark said "Don't drag Lana or Lois into it!"

"Bit too late for that Clark!" Amelia snarled "Unless you haven't notice we happen to be doing body snatchers right now. Isobel is a powerful witch! You are bloody mouse and she is a lion, don't you think it would be suicide?"

"Amelia I can handle her" Clark said.

"Did you not hear me?" Amelia exasperatedly sighed "A witch against a farm boy. Hmm. Who do you thinks going to win?"

"Amelia, I'm sorry" Clark said.

"Well about ti-" Amelia caught that look in his face, she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously "Whhhhhhhhhhhy?"

"For this" Clark said and tapped his finger against her forehead.

Amelia eyes rolled back as her body went slack to be gently caught by Clark. At that moment Clark felt very guilty, he promised himself he would never hit a woman so he wasn't quite sure on the tapping part. Picking her up gently his place her on the couch with a pillow gently laid beneath her head. Looking at her Clark pushed a lock away from her head, she looked breathtakingly beautiful at that moment. He couldn't help but look at Lois's full pouty lips, the way they felt against his before made him lean over and kiss her. At least when he kiss her she wouldn't wake up to hit him over the head unlike the stories. Sighing he got up and head for the door.

* * *

Clark enters his barn. He looks around and doesn't see anyone. Isobel speaks from the loft and Clark turns around to see her standing on the upper level. 

"You're early. You're not planning something devious, are you, Clark?" Isobel said "Or is it the other witch got you like a puppet on a string?"

"How do you know about her?" Clark asked.

"Oh please, we thought Briana was in trouble when she disappeared" Isobel said "But apparently Briana wasn't 'around' to be actually be in trouble"

"You should have seen it Clark" Madeline said as she appeared to Isobel's right "We were so worried that our sister witch was gone"

"Chloe" Clark whispered.

"Don't worry Clark she's fine" Madeline said with full of spunk "We all went through it, not a scratch, right Briana?"

Wait did she just say… Clark thought

"Quite right" Briana said as she came to Isobel's left, in the form of Tina.

Oh crap

"We were thinking of tracking down the witch that took my body" Briana said "But we thought we'd deal with you first"

"What are you going to do to her?" Clark said as he began to back away slightly, assessing how to deal with situation now that were three witches.

One witch bad.

Two witches even worse.

Three witches bend over and kiss your ass goodbye!

Double crap

"Nothing compared to what we're going to do to you" Isobel said."Surgite!" Briana cried

Briana points at a large wooden wagon wheel, and it rises into the air and flies at Clark, knocking him across the barn. He lands on the ground, and the girls come down the stairs as Clark stands back up, unharmed. "This needs to stop before it gets out of hand" Clark said"So you're more than just fast" Isobel said, mildly impressed "Well, that'll make this a whole lot more exciting"

Madeline smiles at Isobel, then steps forward holding her arms out to both sides and then bringing them together and said "Incede!"

Several tools rise into the air including pliers, a wrench, and a blade from an electric saw. They come together in front of Madeline, then fly at Clark one by one. He shoots bolts of heat vision at each tool, knocking them all out of the air. All three women watch him, astounded. "I don't want to hurt anyone" Clark said

"Your magics are impressive" Isobel said "Magic?" Clark said, _wouldn't call that magic_

"But so are mine. Evertere!" Isobel said as she points to Clark and he rises high into the air, convulsing in pain "We have traveled through the ages to complete our quest, outwitting death itself! We will not be outdone by some farm boy with a few tricks"

Isobel lowers her hand and Clark drops to the floor. Madeline and Briana both kneel down next to him.

"He's not what he seems, Isobel" Madeline said

"I can feel his power" Briana said.

"Then perhaps we should rid him of it" Isobel said.

Clark looks up at them with bruises on his face and blood dripping from his lip. He knew he had try something, but in the back of his mind he knew he should of listen to Amelia."Chloe. You gotta help. I know you're in there" Clark said looking at Madeline.

"Clark?" she looks into his eyes seriously but almost confusedly. "Listen to me" Clark nodded "You gotta help me"

She looks distressfully from Clark to Briana. Then she breaks into hysterical laughter, revealing that she was only pretending to be affected by Clark's words making Briana laugh too. Isobel then kneels down over Clark and rips his shirt open, putting her hands on his bare chest. She chants in Latin quietly.

A bright light begins to shine out of Clark's chest and a long purple-white string of energy flies from Clark and out of the barn."It is done" Isobel said "His powers are gone.

The girls stand up and back away from Clark who is now unconscious. They smile down at him triumphantly.

* * *

The sun began to rise through the broken window of Lana's apartment. Spraying across one very sore witch. 

"Oh my head" Amelia as she got up from the couch.

"Hey take it easy" Jason said as he appeared by her side.

"Jason?" Amelia questioned.

"And you're Amelia" Jason said with a small smile.

"Wha-? How do you-?" Amelia panicked.

"It's okay, I know all about you from Google" Jason said "You were Isobel's enemy"

"Good to know you've done your homework" Amelia smiled

"Bit of an overachiever" Jason said.

"Good to know, not many are these days" Amelia said, secretly scorning Lois "Do you know about Isobel and the link between her and Lana? How she was possessed?"

"Lana was touching this page on this book-"

"Is it red?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah and something weird happened afterwards" Jason said "I think it has to do with that book"

"You believe Isobel is possessing her through that book?" Amelia stated.

"Exactly" Jason said.

"You are an overachiever" Amelia smiled like a mother would with a child, well she was four hundred years older than him!

Jason smiled back, it was hard not too. But Amelia face dropped when his scent hit her nose.

"Your lying" Amelia said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"What?" Jason confusedly said.

"Your ancestors killed witches" Amelia said "Of course you would know about me"

"Why do you say that?" Jason said, still looking confused.

"I have an extremely good sense of smell" Amelia said then add at his still very confused look "You honestly don't know?"

"Well now I do" Jason said, knowing his ancestors had killed witches but Amelia with held a little fact back from her lips.

"You'd do very well staying out of Isobel's way if she finds out your ancestors" Amelia said "Where is Clark?"

"Clark?" Jason asked "What about him?"

"Oh no" Amelia moaned as panic started to settle in as she got up "I got to get to him"

"Why? What happened?" Jason asked.

"He's gone after Isobel" Amelia said as she held her head.

"WHAT?" Jason shouted.

"Not so loud, I've got a headache" Amelia moaned in pain.

"Sorry" Jason said.

She then spots the potion mix and the spring water Clark left behind. She moaned that she had to finish the damn potion and whether Clark was alive or not she couldn't help that her wiccan duties was putting her auto pilot.

"What time is it?" Amelia asked as she grabs the water and then her mixing bowl.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked

"What time is it?" Amelia asked again impatiently as she adds the two together on Lana's kitchen work surface.

"Sevenish" Jason said, realising she making a potion.

"Near sunrise" Amelia said

"What are you making?" Jason said.

"Something that would put Isobel out of comition for good" Amelia said "And if Clark's still alive I'm going to kill him!"

* * *

Clark's hands are chained to a wooden railing above him in the barn as the sun breaks through the gaps of the wood. He struggles to get free but can't. Briana, Isobel and Madeline watches him in amusement. Clark has bruises all over his face and blood trailing from his nose and lips from last night activities. 

"He awakens" Briana said

"What have you done to me?" Clark asked weakly.

"We made sure you were no longer a threat, sorcerer" Madeline said

"I'm not a sorcerer" Clark said. "You're not? You sure?" Madeline said, a little distrustful.

"No. He's something else. Something special" Isobel said then looks as Clark "I could sense it when the magics were ripped from your body. I can taste it on you" she looks thoughtful for a moment before a deadly grin passed her lips "The three stones of power. You know of them, don't you? "I've never heard of them" Clark said but Madeline and Briana walk to Clark slowly.

"You've done more than hear of them" Madeline smirked "You've touched them" "We can feel it" Briana said almost lustily.

"There's more" Isobel said, looking at him like he was a bug about to be squished "You know where one of them is hidden""Tell us where it is, Clark" Madeline said as she runs her hand gently down Clark's chest. "Please tell us" Briana said "I don't know what you're talking about" Clark lied. "Let me cut it out of you" Madeline said as she claws her fingernails down Clark's chest, drawing blood. "Ah!" Clark cried out in pain.

"No!" Isobel said, Madeline stops hurting Clark, looking at Isobel questioningly "There are easier ways to get what we want"

Briana and Madeline backs away from Clark. Madeline licks the blood off of one of her fingers as Isobel comes toward Clark very slowly. "This body I inhabit. You have desires for it, don't you?" Isobel said "Well, it desires you too, Clark. Very, very much"

Isobel kisses Clark softly on the lips. "Demonstra" Isobel whispers.

Isobel kisses Clark again, slowly and sensuously, and Clark squeezes his eyes shut, he couldn't help feeling like he was betraying Lois. When Isobel finally pulls away as pink mist comes from Clark's mouth and surrounds Isobel as she steps back from him."The cave…" a slow whisper came from his unmoving mouth.

Clark looks at Isobel, startled by what he has just heard as she smiles. "Thank you, Clark" Isobel said "You've been very helpful" She holds up her right hand "Abige!"

A blinding pink light flashes in the barn and the three women are suddenly gone. Clark struggles against the chains binding him, but he still can't get free. A puff a blue mist and Amelia runs in.

"Fuascailte" Amelia muttered and Clark chains came undone sending him to the floor "You stupid stupid stupid boy!" pulling him up to his feet "How could you be such an idiot? Why couldn't you listen to me? You brainless, unintelligent, thick, dim-witted, obtuse, foolish, idiotic, stupid boy!"

"I think I got it the first time" Clark said.

"There is so many words I want to say to you but I would need a thesaurus cause they all mean the same thing" Amelia said.

"That I'm stupid?" Clark said,

"Glad that you admit it" Amelia said helping him to sit on the haystack.

"Hey!" Clark said.

"Look, the potion is done but I need some bottles, tiny glass bottles" Amelia said.

"There are some in the loft" Clark said "In the treasure box"

"Great, stay there" Amelia said, running towards and up the stairs to the loft.

"Like I have any choice" Clark muttered, feeling another wave of pain going through his system.

Amelia looked about the loof before finding the treasure box. Rustling through the pictures of Lana and other knick knacks she finally found some bottles.

"Perfect" she smiled.

She goes to grab them but stop when she spots something. Her eyes glistens when she pulls it out to reveal what it was. The bracelet with the blue square. Numan given it to her a long time ago.

"Numan" Amelia said, her voice cracking at the edges.

"Amelia, did you find it?" Clark called.

"Yes I found it" Amelia said as she puts the bracelet into her pocket and grabs the bottles before closing the lid.

* * *

Isobel, Madeline and Briana strut into the Kawatche caves. Isobel touches hersymbol on the stone wall with one hand as she holds her spell book in the other. "It begins to make sense" Isobel said "Why I was resurrected here in this time a thousand miles from my home. It was destiny" 

All three women walk to the wall which hides the secret chamber for the stones of power. They stare at the wall lustily.

"Can you feel it? Calling to us. The first stone of power lies behind this wall" Isobel said "And with it, our magic shall increase tenfold. And when we possess all the stones, we shall walk on earth as gods among men. Reach out and seize what was meant to be" Isobel opens the spell book to a page with three symbols on it. She takes a deep breath and points at the wall "Murus scinde!"

The wall begins to open and a white lights shines out of the chamber. Isobel, Briana and Madeline all begin to chant as they walk toward the opening "Volutus vita nostra est. Volutus vita nostra est. Volutus vita nostra est. Volutus vista nostra est"

Inside the chamber, they look at the altar where rests the first stone of power."All of our suffering, all of our pain and persecution" Isobel said "It ends tonight" "And our future begins" Briana said"Take it, Isobel" Madeline said "Lead us to glory" "The first stone. How I've dreamed of this moment" Isobel said "And at last, it has arrived"

Isobel reaches for the stone slowly, but just before her hand reaches it, they hear a gun cocking. "Not quite" a voice said.

Isobel looks across the altar and sees Clark standing there with a shotgun with Amelia by his side. He is now wearing a shirt but his bruises are still present. Amelia did offered but he refused, making her roll her eyes at his male behaviour."You shouldn't have come, Clark." looking at Amelia "Who may you be" Isobel asked

"I'm hurt old friend" Amelia said "After all the tricks I taught you it crushes me that you don't recognise me"

Isobel eyes lightened up "Amelia, such a pleasure to see you in this day and age"

"And you" Amelia said "Got to say though you really need to stop this quest thing, it could get you killed"

"Bit too late for that" Isobel said.

"I was thinking more along the lines of an exorcist" Amelia said as she pulls out three bottles "Who's first?"

Isobel points to the bottles as a pink built up around her hands. The bottles were thrown out of Amelia's grasp. Clark made a dive for the stone only to have Madeline throw him aside with her magic. Blue energy was quickly emitted from Amelia's hand as she shot it out and managed to direct one at Briana. As soon as it broke against her body Briana screamed out in pain and then collapsed.

"One down…" Amelia smirked looking at Madeline and Isobel "…two to go" Clark quickly snaps out of his daze and then gets up, those girls can definitely pack a punch. Madeline and Isobel growled and shot out powerful pink magic at Amelia sending her into the wall.

"Amelia!" Clark shouted as he ran to her side."Silly boy" Madeline said. "We owe you a debt for revealing this chamber to us" Isobel said "We were going to let you live""I can't let you do this" Clark said."You don't have a choice" Isobel said

Isobel points to Clark's gun and whips her arm to the side, causing the gun to fly out of Clark's hands and across the room. "Bear witness, Clark Kent" Isobel said "to the dawn of a new age"

Isobel grabs the stone off of the altar. Almost immediately, it starts to glow white and burn her hand. She screams and drops it. Clark catches it before it hits the ground, and then he stands up slowly. The light from the rock begins to trail into his chest. When the light is gone, Clark's face is healed and he stares at the women strongly.

"His powers are restored" Madeline said "How?"

"I'm not from around here" Clark said"It doesn't matter. We took them from you once before" Isobel said "Do you really believe that this time will be any different?" "I'm counting on it" Clark said as his eyes turn orange-red, sending his heat vision at the spell book in Isobel's hand.

Isobel looks down at the page and the symbol representing Isobel begins to glow white "No!"

White energy shoots upward from the open book.

* * *

Clark wakes up and looks around, instantly sees that Amelia has disappeared. He stands up as the other girls awaken. "Why are we lying in the dirt?" Tina asks. "And what the hell are we wearing?" Chloe said"Are you okay?" Clark asked as he help Lana up."Clark, what happened?" Lana asked. "Well, let's just say that you haven't been yourself lately" Clark said. 

Lana folds her arms over her chest, embarrassed by her clothing. Clark smiles at her.

From the shadows of the cave Amelia stands there watching the interaction. Her face saddens. She looks up at the drawing with the woman and her symbol. She remembered Numan drew that for her, he said she was his destiny. Although he was a crappy drawer she thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world and her heart broke. She looked back at Clark, if only he knew.

He looks so much like him, she thought sadly and slowly disappeared in the same colour of her symbol.

* * *

Clark comes down the stairs to where Martha is in the kitchen slicing fruit on the cutting board. "Well, look who's finally awake" Martha said."Mom. When did you guys get home?" Clark said in surprise."This morning" Martha said "Your dad is out there doing your chores" 

"Sorry. I guess I overslept" Clark said, recovering from magical torture and spending an entire night trying to find Amelia could do that to you.

Clark gets a pitcher of juice from the fridge and pours a glass.

"Hey, Dad" Clark said when his father came in.

"Hey, Clark" Jonathon said "Son, is there maybe a little something you'd like to tell your mother and me?" holding up a sexy red and black bra.

"Where did that come from?" Martha quietly asked.

"From out in the barn" Jonathon said then looking at his son "In the hay"

"Clark…" Martha said, shocked at what she was seeing.

"It was magic" Clark said quickly.

"I'm sure it was" Martha said almost dazedly.

"No, I mean it really was. Look, I should not have thrown this party without talking to you guys. I know that. But it's the way things spun out of control" Clark said "It was Lana. Well, it wasn't Lana exactly. She was possessed by a witch who then cast a spell on us, and... that's how that happened"

"Son, I realize that, after all, this is Smallville. But witches and spells and…" Jonathon _holds up the bra_ "...magic?"

Walking in Amelia smiled at the scene "Busted"

"I was wondering when you were going to pop up" Clark said.

"Us witches have a knack for that" Amelia smiled.

"Us witches?" Jonathan quirried.

"It is quite a pleasure to finally meet you Jonathon Kent and Martha Kent" Amelia with a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you Lois" Martha said, looking very confused with her husband.

"My name is Amelia Lillian Myers" Amelia said.

Both senior Kent's blinked at her.

"Maybe this would clear things up" Amelia said then with a click of her fingers the bra that Jonathan was hold turned into red roses.

They both looked at the roses, then to each other before looking at Amelia.

"A-Amelia right?" Jonathon said, Amelia nodded "How did you do that?"

"Magic" Amelia said "Your son wasn't lying about it"

"So you're a witch then" Martha said.

"More along the lines of a wiccan" Amelia said "The word 'witch' has a bit of a bad aftertaste, seeing many of my kind being burnt while having that word being chanted for our death is not a nice thing"

"Must be" Jonathon said "So…when are you going stop…possessing Lois?"

"In about five minutes time" Amelia said "I was checking every crack and cranny to see if Isobel and her party might of left something behind. Then I checked up on Chloe, Tina and Lana, all fine by the way and now I'm checking up on Clark here" Amelia smirk "Thought it might have been hard on him since losing his kryptonian abilities and all"

The room fell silent for a moment before Martha said "Clark did you-"

"He didn't tell me" Amelia assured her "these however…" she pulls out the broken scissors, the scissors she tried to cut Clark hair with "…did"

"How do you know about the kryptonians?" Clark asked.

"That's kinda personal" Amelia said "but my advice is don't go to a barber shop, too much hassle"

"I'll keep that in mind" Clark said.

"Oh you better give Lois an extremely good excuse" Amelia said "I don't think it would be a wise thing for her to know what happen in the last 48 hours. Might be a bad thing" she waves the scissors about before placing them in from of him "if you know what I mean" and winks.

Clark smiles, he knew Lois would probably never tell anyone but that probably would depend on her mood and that was reliable as hell freezing over.

Amelia walks towards the sofa and lies down on it "I'll see you around…Smallville"

Amelia began to glow in a turquoise colour before there was blinding flash of light and…

"Smallville what the hell is going on?" Lois shouted.

…Lois was back in business.

"You were out for days Lois, we were getting worried" Clark said "Would have sent you to the hospital but we know how much you hate them"

"Oh okay…oh my god Chloe's party!" Lois screeched.

"Was magical" Clark said "Shall never be forgotten"

"Oh good…then how come I was-" Lois began

"You were overworking and bozzing and the nightmares must of knock you out" Clark said.

"For…how long?" Lois said.

"Do you really want to know?" Clark asked.

Lois thought a moment "maybe not" she looked over to the rest of the Kent's "I'm really sorry for the inconvenient Mr and Mrs Kent"

"That's okay honey" Martha said "We really didn't mind"

"Good, well, err I better be off" Lois said getting up from the sofa.

"Err Lois can I talk to you?" Clark asked.

"Sure Smallville, what's up?" Lois said.

"Outside" Clark said.

Lois shrugged and walked outside with Clark behind her. He gestures to the bench on the porch and they both sat down.

"What is it?" Lois asked.

"About that kiss-"

"What kiss?" Lois said.

"The kiss in the barn-"

"That was nothing" Lois said.

"It was?" Clark said "Didn't you feel anything from it?" he knew he did.

"I did" Lois said, swallowing down her pride as much as she hated to say this Clark needed honesty in his life "But-"

"But what?" Clark said

"Look Clark, the reason why I say the kiss is nothing is because you've just got out a relationship that some part of you still feels it's a part of" Lois said "Although I didn't mind the kiss itself, it was nice, but if your about spout poems of love to me after that crash and burn story between you and Lana, well, I don't think I want to be a part of it"

Clark looked down to the ground.

"Until you sort your broody butt out first, I don't think it would be the wise thing to do. Trust me been down that road before and it ain't pretty" Lois said "Besides even then you still have to work…" she gets up and smiled "…for me"

Clark head shot up to meet her twinkling eyes.

"See you around…" she kissed him on the cheek "…Smallville" and walks away in an almost skipping way, as he smiles after her.

* * *

1604 

Amelia stopped in mid-stride, forcing Numan to stay still. Did she hear him correctly? She slowly turned to face him.

"Can you repeat that" Amelia asked "I think I didn't hear you properly"

"Can you show me?" Numan repeated.

"Are you serious?" Amelia asked.

"As always" Numan said.

"Why?" Amelia asked.

"On Krypton there is very little emotion to be shown and the display of affection…" Numan couldn't put the right words together.

"And you want to experience it" Amelia said.

"Yes" Numan said.

Amelia smiled warmly as she walks towards him "I guess I would be your first kiss then huh?"

"I believe so" he said as she stood in front of him.

Feeling like a little girl again Amelia stood up on the tips of her toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips return to the balls of her feet.

"That is affection?" Numan said "That was nothing compare to your earlier display"

"Fine" Amelia said.

She repeated her action to get closer but this time when her lips met his she kissed him slow and sensuously, taking her time as she let him get acquainted with her lips. To her shock and delight he responded back, taking the same action as she did only to wrap his arms around her waist to pull her closer. For a first timer she was surprise how he could kiss her and each movement he made was melting her heart. It was so good she wanted stay that way forever, except breathing became a real issue at that moment. Breaking the kiss she rested her forehead in his, panting.

"I always wanted to show you" Numan said releasing her.

"Well actions speak clearer than words" Amelia said "You sure I'm your first kiss?"

"Yes" Numan said.

Amelia smiles and walks away in an almost skipping way, as he smiles after her.

* * *

**Phew! That is done and out of the way! There is more chapters coming up as long as you guys review it and just let me snooze head hit's the keyboard zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	4. Nightmare part 1

Disclaimer: Not. A. Thing. DAMN IT!

Distribution: ask and you shall recieve!

Nightmare

* * *

England, 1600 

Amelia was practising her magic under the watchful eyes of her mother, using her emotions to move the feather about. Though she was moving the feather she was writing her name on the parchment, finishing off with a curly 'S'. She took a deep breath, it had taken her a lot of energy to write but she had succeeded, and looked towards her mother who pick up the parchment and looked over it. She smiled at Amelia and Amelia smiled back.

"Well done Amelia, soon you'll be writing letters without lifting a finger" Amelia's mother said enthusiastically.

"You think I did well?" Amelia said.

"You did perfectly" Amelia's mother reassured her daughter.

"Lilly where are the candle's?" Amelia's grandmother shouted through the house.

"In the Cupboard mother, second self" Lilly said then looked down at her daughter and whispered "I think the old bat needs a memory spell" smirking with her daughter mischievously.

"And like an old bat I can hear you well Lilly" Amelia's grandmother shouted "I do not need a memory spell"

"Oh grandmother…" Amelia began.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Amelia's grandmother said "You either call me Nanny, Nanna or…"

"Or old bat?" Amelia said, then felt a sharp pain in her tongue "ow!" she cried holding her mouth, as it swiftly left.

"Mother that was uncalled for" Lilly said "I deal with her my own way"

"In my day I held respect for my elders, especially my grandmother" Amelia grandmother said as she came in with five black candles "I never dare utter a single cheeky word to her"

"That's because she turned you into a toad, mother" Lilly said.

Amelia's grandmother looked stunned for a moment before she asked "How did you know that?"

"Grandmama told me all about it" Lilly said "Said she had a huge argument with her and had to wade in a pond just to find you all because great grandmother couldn't remember which toad you were"

"Whatever did you say to her?" Amelia asked.

Amelia's grandmother face went pink "Better be off, have to get the coven ready for tonight's event" she said quickly and speeded off out of the room.

It always amazed Amelia how fast the old bat could move despite being that age and amazingly when she was in a tight spot. Both physically and theoretically speaking. Lilly chuckled quietly at her mother's reaction.

"What did she say?" Amelia asked her mother.

"It is best I tell you when your older" Lilly said.

"That bad huh?" Amelia said.

"Yes" Lilly said then there was a knock on the door "Amelia be a dear would you check to see that is?"

Amelia sighed, she couldn't really be bothered to do that but since it was her mother she got up and answered the door. She looked shocked at the stranger in red, who wears the colour red

"Can I help you?" Amelia asked the stranger in the red cloak.

The woman pushed her hood away from her face "I have journeyed long and far from France and I need a room for the night"

"And you are?" Amelia said

"Isobel" the lady said.

"Please come in" Amelia said with a smile.

* * *

Lois walked into her dorm room, placing her keys in her pocket as she closes the door. Her roommate sits on her bed studying when she looks up to see Lois heading to kitchen area. 

"Nice hair, when did you get it done?" Sarah asked.

"Excuse me?" Lois said.

"Your hair colour" Sarah said.

"What about it?" Lois asked.

"It's gone this really nice auburn colour" Sarah said.

"What!" Lois said then rushes to her roommate's mirror and her eyes widened "Holy crap!"

"Let me guess. You had no clue about it" Sarah said.

"Well duh!" Lois said.

"Man you must have been really wasted at your cousins party" Sarah said then smirks "I'd look for tattoo if I were you"

"That's not funny!" Lois said.

"Well I'd going around to find what the hell happened" Sarah said as she got off her bed "Starting with your cousin"

* * *

Chloe was researching some things when Lois walked in. 

"Hey cuz" Lois said.

"Lois!" Chloe shouted clutching her heart "You scared me"

"Sorry baby" Lois said "So how are you enjoying eighteen?"

"It's nice" Chloe said "I am now officially an adult"

"What about the party?" Lois asked smiling.

"Lois you know as well as I do how that went" Chloe said.

"Really?" Lois said "Cause I don't remember"

"Really?" Chloe asked, confusedly.

Flashback

Chloe was sitting in the Talon. She looks at her coffee as she stirs it before a shadow covers it. She looks up to see Amelia looking back.

"Lois I thought you were going back to Met U" Chloe said.

"I will be I just have to check up on you Chloe" Amelia said sitting down in front of her "Heard you were possessed by a…witch?"

"Yeah, but I'm fine, being possessed can really give you a good night sleep for some odd reason" Chloe said "And oddly full stomach too"

"Well it's good to know your alright" Amelia said "No urges or anything?"

"No, but for some reason I don't think I'll be wearing black for a long time" Chloe said.

Amelia smiles at her.

"So when did you dye your hair?" Chloe asked.

End of Flashback

"Yeah, I don't remember a thing and now the hair" Lois said pointing to her hair "My roommate pointed it out to me and I had it for a week. How could I not notice it?"

"Lois, I asked you that" Chloe said "And you said 'You wanted to get back to your roots' cuz"

"Chloe I don't remember a thing" Lois said "Not even when I was supposedly talking to you"

"What's the last thing you remember before waking up?" Chloe said.

"Lana was giving us this weird drink" Lois said "Next thing I knew I woke up at the Kent's"

"Chloe something to Jason at the Talon" Clark said as he rushed in the Torch "Lois what are you-"

"What happened?" Chloe asked as she got up from her chair.

* * *

Jason lies on his hospital bed unconscious at Smallville Medical Centre with Lana by his side, sitting next to him as she touches his hand and stroking his face. Tears run down her face as she cries silently looking at Jason's heart monitor on a screen next to the bed before looking back at him. Clark, Lois and Chloe enter the room. 

"Hey. How's he doing?" Chloe asked

"The doctors don't know" Lana said as she wipes away her tears "His heart's beating a mile a minute, and they can't get his blood pressure down"

"That's a little bit odd for someone who's unconscious, isn't it?" Lois said looking at the monitor "Especially since he was an assistant football coach too"

"They said he's in some sort of a panic mode, like he's having a severe nightmare" Lana said looking back at Jason.

"What happened?" Chloe asked.

"He, um, came by the Talon to pick me up for lunch, and I ran upstairs to grab a jacket" Lana said.

"And?" Lois asked.

"And I heard a crash. That's it" Lana said as more tears began to stream down her face "He's been-- he's been perfectly healthy, but the doctors say that if they can't get his heart rate down that he could have a heart attack."

"They must have some idea of what caused this" Clark said.

"I wish I could help them" Lana said "But he was just studying all morning before he came to the apartment. The first time I saw him, he was lying on the Talon floor"

"Well, let us know if there's anything we can do to help, okay?" Chloe said.

"They need his insurance card" Lana said as she nods "It's, um, it's in my apartment. Could you guys go get it for me? I don't want to leave his side"

"Yeah, okay" Chloe said.

Chloe touches Clark's arm and starts to leave the room with Lois behind her. Clark looks back at Lana sympathetically for another moment, then follows Chloe and Lois as Lana gazes at Jason lovingly.

* * *

Clark, Lois and Chloe look around in Lana's apartment. Clark picks up a framed picture of Jason and Lana and looks at it quietly before placing it down. 

"You know this place screams for a designer" Lois said "It's so…green. I thought she's more a…pink girl"

Clark rolled his eyes at Lois before going through another set of shelves.

"That's actually was her signature colour before she left for Paris" Chloe said going through a couple of draws.

"Well the French have style" Lois said "Now if only she used it in here"

"Lois are you helping or do you just want to complain?" Clark said.

"I am helping" Lois snipped at Clark "Don't know why but I am"

"Why's that?" Chloe asked her cousin.

"For some reason I feel I owe Jason for something" Lois said then looks over her shoulder to Clark "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Clark doesn't respond, knowing fully well Amelia had told him about the book from Jason. Lois spots Jason's book bag resting and walks to a chair where it is. She unzips the bag and looks through it.

"I don't think going through Jason's personal things falls under your snoop jurisdiction" Clark said.

"I'll take my chances with the jury on this one" Lois said

Lois finds Jason's PDA, pulls it out of the bag as she straightens up and looks at Chloe with a knowing look.

"I think maybe if we backtrack through Jason's last couple of days, it might help" Chloe said coming over the Lois as she pushes several buttons on the PDA.

"Ooh. Jason had a meeting at LuthorCorp this morning" Lois said.

"Why didn't Lana say something?" Clark asked.

"Maybe she didn't know" Chloe said.

* * *

Chloe, Lois and Clark walk up outside LuthorCorp. They walk toward the gate that leads onto the company grounds. Nobody else is around. 

"This place seems dead" Lois said looking around.

"Yeah. Dad used to work the overtime shifts on Saturdays" Chloe said as she pulls a security card out of her pocket and swipes it through a slot outside the gate "This lot should be full by now" then pushes the gate open and they walk onto the grounds.

"Where do you think everybody is?" Clark said.

"I don't know" Chloe said "But while you're talking to Lex, I'm gonna give myself a little backstage tour"

"Wait for me" Lois said "I don't be around bald wonder"

"Why?" Clark asked.

"Haven't said thank you yet, and it just going to be awkward" Lois said

* * *

Lex is walking down a hallway of LuthorCorp in a hurry and seems very on edge and bumps right into Clark. 

"Clark? How the hell did you get in here?" Lex asked angrily.

"The, uh, the gate was open" Clark said as Lex walks towards a security phone and Clark follows him "Your security seems a little MIA lately"

"That's obvious, but this is a restricted area" Lex said.

"This'll only take a second" Clark said

Lex stops next to a security phone on the wall. He picks up the receiver and speaks into it.

"I need someone to escort a guest out." Lex said and hangs up the phone before looking at Clark "Look, Clark, I'm sorry, but I just got in from Metropolis. I got a lot to do"

Lex starts walking again and Clark follows him.

"Just now?" Clark asked "I thought you had a meeting with Jason this morning."

"Not with me." Lex said "He was meeting with the head of my HR department"

"You giving him a job?" Clark said.

Lex stops walking and turns to face Clark.

"Just some leads. I felt guilty for getting Jason fired from the school" Lex said solemnly "He didn't even want Lana to know about it. I'm surprised he told you."

"He didn't. Jason's lying unconscious at the hospital, some sort of neurological stress" Clark said.

"Do they know what happened?" Lex asked.

"No. But your HR guy might have been the last person to talk to him" Clark said.

"Look, I'll track him down, but Clark, there could be a lot of reasons for Jason's condition" Lex said and starts to walk away.

"There could also be a lot of reasons why this place is deserted halfway through a Saturday shift" Clark said.

"I'll call in a specialist from Metropolis to take a look at him" Lex said over his shoulder "Assure Lana I'm doing everything I can for him"

Clark watches Lex walk away as a security officer drives up behind Clark in a small cart.

* * *

Elsewhere in the plant Lois and Chloe were walking down the hallways. 

"How can you not remember your own birthday Chloe?" Lois asked.

"Possessed by a witch remember?" Chloe said.

"I get that but why would did Clark lie to me?" Lois said "He said you had a great time"

"Well Madeline had a great time" Chloe said "But I don't remember any of it, so he could have protection your feeling and you did work very hard for it and all"

"Just imagine what she could have done with your body" Lois said.

A beat.

"Lois, lets not carry on this conversation" Chloe said.

"Agree" Lois said.

They turn another corner.

"Look, I think we could cover more ground if we split up" Chloe said.

"Fine, but call me if you get into trouble" Lois said.

"I won't have to worry, trouble is always following you Lois" Chloe said teasingly.

"Don't push it" Lois said and heads off in another direction.

Chloe watches Lois until she disappeared down another corridor and turns and spots a dark set of stairs.

Chloe shrugs "What the hell"

She walks down them and begins to hear a clanking sound as the electricity surges. Quite suddenly the small amount of light on the stairs goes out, leaving Chloe in almost complete darkness. Slightly startled, Chloe squints her eyes to see better and keeps going down the stairs. A soft blue light coming from a room around the corner from the bottom of the stairs draws Chloe closer as she walks very slowly to the open doorway to look inside.

Chloe peeks into the room anxiously. She sees a woman with short dishevelled hair sitting hunched over in a chair in a straightjacket with her back to Chloe staring at a dark window. The floor is black and white chequered. Chloe blinks several times in confusion and then enters the room, walking toward the woman slowly. Her head is bent over that Chloe couldn't see her face.

"I've been waiting for you, Chloe" the woman whispers hauntingly.

"Mom?" Chloe said quietly.

"You can't escape this, Chloe" The woman continued "None of the women in our family ever have"

Chloe continues walking toward the woman until she is standing right behind her. After a long moment of terrified stillness, Chloe reaches out her hand as if to touch the woman's shoulder. When she is about to touch it, she pulls her hand away fearfully. Then after thinking about it some more, she reaches out again and rests her hand on the woman's shoulder.

Suddenly the chair whips around to face Chloe, and Chloe jumps back with a start. Chloe was looking a dark and frightening version of herself with large black eyes and dry crusty lips, an insane Chloe.

"Aaah! Aaaah!" Chloe starts to scream hysterically.

The insane Chloe looks up at her quietly in a deathly way. Chloe continues to scream, suddenly finding herself also bound in a straitjacket.

"No! No!" Chloe screams as she runs from the room, struggling against the straitjacket.

Chloe runs out into a main hallway, Lois comes out of a room spots Chloe and runs after her.

"CHLOE!" Lois screams after her cousin.

But Chloe doesn't hear her as she screams and struggles.

"No! No! Aah!" Chloe cries out.

She keeps screaming as Clark and the security guard come driving toward her in the guard's cart. The guard stops his cart and starts to stand up looking at Chloe strangely. Clark then taps the guard on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. Then he runs to Chloe and catches her in his arms just as she passes out. Clark looked up at Lois who on the verge of tears.

* * *

Lex enters one of the rooms of LuthorCorp where several workers, some wearing suits and others wearing lab coats, are busy working on computers and at lab tables. Lex enters an inner office where there are more people working and looks through the window at the room beyond where there are several people lying down on cots and being taken care of by workers in sterile suits and masks. 

"With all our safety precautions, how the hell does a lab explode?" Lex asked the man in a suit.

"Well, when you're dealing with meteor rocks, it's very difficult to predict how our chemicals will react" Dr Ford said nervously "Mr. Luthor, we're doing everything we can. After the alarm sounded, we sealed the room. All affected personnel have been quarantined, and we're trying to fix the damaged pipes"

"You mean the bacteria is still leaking out?" Lex said Looking at the man incredulously  
"Only in that room" Dr Ford said quickly.

"Once the situation is under control, I want the project dismantled" Lex said starts to leave.

"But Mr. Luthor, your father negotiated this contract with the military" Dr Ford said, stopping Lex in his tracks "We stand to make a lot if we can ever market the compound"

"And exactly what is the market for toxins that invoke a person's worst nightmare before they fall unconscious, Dr. Ford?" Lex said as he turns to face the man slowly.

"Think of the good" Dr Ford said then amended "I mean, we could disable the enemy without ever using violence. We have statistics to prove--"

"Statistics aren't lying in those beds! My employees are" Lex said pointing to them "And I'm afraid they're not the only ones"

"What do you mean?" Dr Ford worriedly asked.

"Someone who was visiting the plant this morning is at the hospital right now with the same symptoms" Lex said, narrowing his eyes at the man "Is he contagious?

"Oh, no, sir. I mean, the bacteria can't be transferred from one person to another" Ford reassured Lex "It has to be inhaled directly"

"Then there's no need to call the CDC and panic the entire town" Lex said, and Dr Ford nods "Where are we with the antidote?"

Ford walks to a incubator sitting on a lab table with several vials of dark fluid visible through the glass door. He points to it.

"This will clarify when it reaches 1000 degrees Kelvin, and then we can test it" Dr Ford said.

"What's the ETA?" Lex asked.

There was a long pause and Lex began to look worriedly.

"Another five hours" Dr Ford said finally.

Lex looks at Ford disbelievingly.

* * *

Lois sits besides Chloe as she lays there motionless in Smallville Medical Centre. Lois looks at her cousin, stroking her fragile hands. 

"Do you remember when I visited you at Christmas? And I bought you those Santa slippers? That sang every time you hit them together? I'll buy you another pair if you wake up" Lois chuckled hysterically.

Tears began to form in her eyes.

"I only just found you" Lois said quietly "I don't know why you went to Clark to save your butt because I was the one that did it for you. Free of charge. You don't know how much I love you little cousin but if you do. Don't leave me"

Tears began to streak her face.

"Don't leave me" Lois repeated "You're a Sullivan. You are part of the Lane family. We're fighters, so don't leave me"

Lois's grip on Chloe's hand became stronger.

"I won't let you"

An alarm went off in the hospital. Lois gets up from her seat and walks out of the room wondering what hell is going on. Doctors and nurses came rushing into a particular room making Lois go to it.

"Clear!" Doctor shouted as she places the shock panels against the patients chest.

Beeeeeeeeeep

"Clear!" she shouted repeating the processes again.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeep

"Clear!" she shouted repeating the processes again.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"Clear!" she shouted repeating the processes again.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"Clear!" she shouted repeating the processes again.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"Clear!" she shouted repeating the processes again.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"Clear!" she shouted repeating the processes again.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"Call it" she said.

"Time of Death 3:04pm" one of the doctors.

"Lets pack him up and send him to LuthorCorp" the female Doctor said.

"What?" said a nurse.

"Dr Ford orders" the Doctor said "The more infected people he has the faster they'll find a cure for this"

"He's the first out them" the nurse said.

"Let's hope he'll be the last" the Doctor said.

Lois walked away from the window numbly and walk back to Chloe's room. She looked fearfully for her cousin. Whispering four words like a declaration.

"I won't let you"

* * *

Clark hangs up the phone as he walks into the Kent kitchen to talk to Jonathan and Martha. Day. 

"Eight other people have just come down with the condition that Jason and Chloe have" Clark said.

"The doctors haven't found anything in common?" Martha asked.

"Didn't you say that Jason and Chloe were both at LuthorCorp today?" Jonathon said.

"Yeah, but half the victims at the hospital weren't" Clark said "Whatever this is seems to strike completely at random otherwise Lois would there too. There's no way to tell who's gonna be next"

"Well, it sounds contagious. In the air or the water?" Jonathan said.

"Maybe it'll show up in some environmental quality report" Clark said.

There is a knock on the door and they see Lois through the screen.

"Lois" Clark said in disbelief.

"Come on in" Jonathan said as he opens the door for her and she enters.

"Clark told us about Chloe. Has something happened?" Martha asked worriedly

"One of the other infected people just died" Lois said.

Martha looks at Lois sadly.

Jonathan: "Lois, do the doctors have any idea at all what's going on?"

"Just that a person's body can only sustain a level of panic for so long before their heart gives out" Lois said trying to control her emotions before another wave of tears come "I can't...I can't just sit in that hospital anymore and just... just watch Chloe. I need to do something to get her out of there"

Clark looks at Lois seriously.

* * *

England 1600 

Amelia woke up sweating in fear. She was dreaming again, she was being burnt by the stake everyone was cheering for her death. Getting up she began to light each candle in her room, tapping each one to exert fire. She didn't hear anyone opening her door to check up on her.

"I never knew…"

Amelia jumped, making one of the candles fall to the ground. She catches it before it hit's the ground and looks at the person that caught her in the act.

"…you could do that" Isobel said.

"Do what?" Amelia said in fear, as she straightens up.

"You made fire out of thin air" Isobel said "How?"

"I didn't do anything of the sort" Amelia said.

Isobel chuckles at her "Please, I'm not obtuse. You performed magic"

Amelia looks nervously at her.

"I promise I woke tell anyone" Isobel said.

"Really?" Amelia said.

"So you did perform magic" Isobel said

Amelia slaps a hand over her mouth, Isobel laughs at that.

"I did make a promise" Isobel said "And I always intend to keep them"

"You won't tell?" Amelia said.

"How about this" Isobel said "If you teach me magic I'll teach you how to fight"

"You can fight?" Amelia said.

"My father believed that even though men go to war it is the women that protect their home" Isobel said "And what good is it if that is the case if the women can't defend themselves?"

"You'll do that" Amelia said.

"As long as you keep your end of the bargain there is no reason why I won't" Isobel said "You and your family have given me a place to stay, it is the least I could do"

Amelia smiled "You have got yourself a deal"

* * *

Please review! 


	5. Nightmare part 2

Disclaimer: Not. A. Thing. DAMN IT!

Distribution: ask and you shall recieve!

Nightmare part 2

* * *

1600

"Are you not afraid what magic could lead you to?" Isobel asked as she lifts a feather in the air.

"No" Amelia said.

"Why not?" Isobel said.

"Why be afraid of something I grew up around?" Amelia said, picking the feather out of the air.

"What are you afraid off Amelia?" Isobel asked.

"I'm not afraid anything" Amelia said.

"Really? You are fearless" Isobel said "Everyone afraid of something"

"I'm not everyone" Amelia said.

"But you must fear something" Isobel said.

Amelia looked at her friend "Only my heart"

* * *

In the Torch Clark is sitting at the computer looking at an environmental quality report for Kansas on the screen as Lois stood beside him.

"We know that Jason was in town by nine o'clock" Lois said.

"Well, according to the hourly satellite images, we had clear skies all morning" Clark said

Lois leans over next to Clark to look at the screen.

"Hourly? Can we get a bit more specific than that?" Lois asked, she holds her stomach for a moment feeling a wave of sickness.

"I'll try" Clark said and begins to type "You alright?"

"It doesn't exactly help when you see a guy dying from that stuff in front of you" Lois said "Especially if Chloe's got it"

"Hey, we'll get her out of it" Clark said reassuring smile at her before carried on typing.

"We better or I'll be kicking your ass" Lois said "Clark?"

"Yeah?" Clark said.

"What happened at Chloe's party?" Lois asked him.

"You passed out" Clark said.

"Chloe said she, Tina and Lana got possessed by witches" Lois said

Clark stops typing and looks at her.

"Isobel, Madeline and Briana I believed they were called" Lois said, anger hidden beneath her calm voice "Why did you lie to me?"

"I'm sorry" Clark said.

"Damn right you should be" Lois said "Now what really happened?"

"You were possessed by a witch" Clark said nervously, returning back to the computer.

"I liked the passed out story better" Lois said covering her eyes with her hand then removed it to look at him "Is that it?"

"Well err--" Clark said trying to find an answer.

"Why do I have the felling you know more about this witch?" Lois said.

"She made me promise not to tell you" Clark said.

"Well you better tell me once this is over cause I will kick you butt Numan" Lois said.

"Numan?" Clark said.

"I meant Smallville" Lois said.

"Look I'll tell you once this is over" Clark said.

Lois looks at Clark, seeming to accept his answer. There is a beep from the computer and Lois looks at the screen.

"Look at that" Lois said

On the screen there was a simulation of a cloud forming rapidly over Kansas.

"It looks like that cloud came out of nowhere" Clark said.

"And then it's completely gone five minutes later." Lois said

"It covered two miles before it dissipated" Clark said.

"Why would a cloud just appear like that? What is it magician?" Lois said.

"Maybe it's not a cloud" Clark said looking at Lois "Maybe it's pollution or smoke or something"

"Well, if that's the county line, then Chloe's house was right in the middle of it" Lois said.

"So is LuthorCorp" Clark said.

Clark gets up from the computer and walks away. He doesn't notice that Lois suddenly starts to feel weak and has to brace herself against the desk to keep from falling. The lights of the Torch starts to flicker and then everything went suddenly dark.

"Clark?" Lois called out.

She stumbles about before she finds a door, feeling her way around it she grabs the doorknob and opens to see she's in the middle of a church. Blood was covering the entire place, it looked like the remains of a massacre. There is several creaking sounds filling the place up.

"Lois, Lois" a taughting voice called out.

Lois looks over to see a woman on the altar with a mask on her face there smirking like a cobra about to strike. She begins to play with the bloody jewel encrusted knife in her hand.

"What happened?" Lois asked.

"It's all your fault honey" the woman said slowly looking up "You couldn't protect any of them"

Lois looks up and realise why there were creaking sounds. Everyone she loved was up there were hanging with there eyes looking at her either pleading for help but were glazed over. Her sister, her father, Chloe and even Mr and Mrs Kent…but where was Clark? She looks back at the woman who begins to lift her mask off, smiling all the time. When it finally came off Lois was looking right back at herself.

"Nor can you protect him" herself said pointing behind her with the knife.

Lois turns to see Clark with his hands chained to a wooden railing above him. He struggles to get free but can't.

"Say goodbye Lois" herself said and throws the knife at Clarks heart.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lois screams the top of her lungs.

She collapses against the desk of the Torch office still screaming as Clark comes to her side just as she passes out.

"Lois!" Clark shouted holding her up.

* * *

In the LuthorCorp office, a monitor that shows the patients' blood pressures elevating to enormous heights. Next to that, there is a monitor of one of the patients struggling in panic on his cot as a man in a protective suit tries to restrain him.

"I can't control him! Get over here!" the man said to the guard.

"Yes, sir!" the guard said as he comes over to help retrain the patient.

Lex watches all of this through the window. Once the patient is under control, Lex walks away from the window and to Dr Ford. Dr. Ford opens the incubator wearing a pair of rubber gloves. He removes one of the vials and puts it in the top of a medical gun with a syringe at the end to inject the antidote.

"Mr. Luthor, we have never tested this antidote" Dr Ford said "I urge you to try it on one of our lab animals first.

"One of my employees is about to die. Do you see any other options for us right now?" Lex said.

"No, sir, I don't. But please remember, this is like a flu inoculation" Dr Ford warned "It contains traces of the infectious element"

"Is that your way of telling me the patient's gonna get worse before he gets better?" Lex asked impatiently

"Assuming it works" Dr Ford said and nods slightly.

Lex looks down at the monitor, seeing the patient being forcibly restrained. Then Lex goes to the wall and pulls one of the protective suits off of a hook where it is hanging.

"Mr. Luthor, you can't go in there!" Dr Ford warned as he tries to stop Lex "You must keep the exposure to the toxin to a minimum!

"I'm responsible for this plant and everyone who works here" Lex said "I'm going with you"

Lex and Dr. Ford quickly places on protective suits and stand in the chamber between the office and the patient room. They are showered in white steam, and then the glass door to the patient room slides open. Dr. Ford holds a small tray with the injection gun and two other vials of the antidote. He and Lex walk over the patient who is still clearly distressed, but does not need to be restrained anymore.

Lex sits down on one side of the patient as Dr. Ford goes to the other side, preparing the man's arm for the injection. He sticks the needle into the man's arm, and the vial quickly drains. There is a short pause as they wait for a reaction, and then the heart monitor starts to beep at frightening speed as the man's eyes open wide and he grunts painfully. He sits up, wildly reaching for Lex, and Lex stands up, backing away and knocking his arm against a table. The heart monitor flat lines, and the man falls back against his pillow; dead.

Lex glances down at his arm where he hit the table and sees a small tear in his protective suit.

* * *

Lex enters the Smallville Medical Centre. The hallways are full of patients, some standing and some unconscious on gurneys. Lex walks to Dr. Scanlan who is standing over a gurney near the waiting area.

"Dr. Scanlan, I understand you're treating a patient named Jason Teague" Lex said

"Lex, I've got my hands full right now" Dr Scanlan said "We're watching Mr. Teague along with all the others in his condition" Dr. Scanlan starts to walk away and Lex follows him.

"The others? Are you telling me all these people have the same symptoms?" Lex said as they stop at another patient who is unconscious on a gurney in the hallway.

"Unfortunately. We have no idea what we're dealing with" Dr Scanlan said as he looks at the heart monitor and then keeps walking.

"It's a synthetic toxin" Lex said making him stop and turn back to Lex, he lowers his voice "A pressure tank exploded this morning at my plant. We thought we had it contained, but the toxin must have escaped into the atmosphere. It's possible all these people were exposed at the time"

"And you're just telling me this now?" Dr Scanlan said looking at Lex like he was completely nuts "I have to call the Centre for Disease Control"

"I don't know how much they can do, but there's an antidote my project manager's been modifying as we speak" Lex said as he follows Dr Scanlan

"How close is it?" Dr Scanlan asked.

"The first trial was unsuccessful, but I assure you we'll have the situation under control" Lex said.

"It's too late for that" Scanlan said just as Clark enters the hallway carrying Lois.

"I need a doctor! I need a doctor!" Clark shouted.

Clark walks toward Dr. Scanlan and Lex. Dr. Scanlan motions to an empty patient bed next to the wall and Clark puts Lois down on it. An orderly wheels the bed away and Dr. Scanlan follows. Clark goes to Lex, grabbing him roughly by the shoulder.

"Did you know about this when I talked to you earlier today?" Clark asked.

"Clark, other than Jason, I had no idea anyone outside of LuthorCorp was exposed. You have to believe me" Lex said.

"What is this stuff?" Clark asked in fear.

Before Lex can answer, there is a loud zooming noise and then a large explosion by the window in the waiting area as a flaming meteor crashes into the medical centre. Clark turns to the waiting area as it fills up with smoke and several more meteors crash through the wall, knocking a man to the floor and flipping an empty patient bed upside down.

Clark runs down the hallway to Lois's hospital room, where Lois is now sitting up in her bed and wearing a hospital gown. She looks fearfully toward the window where we can hear several car alarms going off. Clark runs to the window and pulls up the blinds. Several meteors with fiery orange heads and long tails of black smoke shoot out of the sky and into the parking lot where they crash into the cars and send them doing flips into the air. Two more meteors crash into the pavement leaving large black craters in the ground.

Then Clark looks up into the sky and sees a meteor headed straight for the window where he is standing. He runs over to Lois's bed and hunches over her, standing between her and the window as the meteor hits. The wall explodes and dozens of kryptonite rocks hurtle themselves at Clark's back, but he successfully protects Lois from getting hit as she holds her arms over her head.

As she uncovers her head and looks up at Clark, the kryptonite all over the room weakens him and he falls to the floor with a grunt. There is now a huge hole in the wall and a ray of sunlight comes into the room through it. Lois gets up from her bed and walks to Clark slowly. The lights in the room surge noisily and sparks fly from exposed wires in the hole in the wall. Lois looks at Clark intensely.

"What's going on Smallville?" Lois asked "There was a meteor shower and you…what going on?"

There is a flash of light and a pop from a bulb behind Lois. She jumps slightly and turns to look at it, then turns back to Clark.

"Lois…Help me" Clark whispers painfully.

"How can I help you when I don't know what you are?" Lois said quietly "These meteorites? What are doing to you?"

"The meteor shower's the reason I'm here" Clark said "I'm from a planet called Krypton"

Lois stares at Clark as he struggles to remain conscious.

"It all makes sense" Lois said "That green gas from that psycho doctor and that drink you had from those cheerleaders. The meteorite rocks, they…hurt you" bends over and picks up a long piece of glowing kryptonite. "You're not even human"

Clarks looks pleadingly at her.

"When were you going to tell me?" Lois said.

"I'm sorry" Clark said weakly.

"I kissed you. I kissed an alien" Lois said in disgust "How could I ever think that there would be a chance that…"

"Please. That stuff makes me sick" Clark moans in pain.

Lois looks at the rock before back at him "Lex has been experimenting with these rocks. These rocks put Chloe in the hospital" Lois said near tears "Chloe is going to die because of you and I'm never gonna see her again" whispering deadly "You killed my cousin"

Clark looks up at Lois pleadingly. She lowers her eyes to the kryptonite in her hand, and then she rushes toward Clark, holding the kryptonite above her head, ready to stab him. Just before the kryptonite hits Clark in the chest, he wakes up in a hospital bed with a jolt. His bed is in the hallway and he looks around, seeing that the hall is still full of patients and doctors, but the meteor shower was just a dream.

"Lois" Clark quietly whispers but a thought occurs to him "Mom"

Clark gets off the bed and starts to walk down the hall hurriedly looking at all the unconscious patients. Dr. Scanlan sees Clark and follows him.

"Clark?" Scanlan said in disbelief

"I need to find my parents! Where are they?" Clark said

"They haven't been admitted. Clark, you're the first patient to come out of this" Scanlan said "I think you'd better sit down."

"No, I feel fine" Clark said

"Clark--" Scanlan said but before Dr. Scanlan can say anymore, Clark runs out of the hallway.

* * *

Clark super speeding onto the Kent farm. He comes inside through the kitchen door and finds Jonathan unconscious on the floor near some broken glass.

"Dad?"

Clark kneels next to Jonathan and touches his shoulder, but Jonathan is unresponsive. Clark continues to look around and he can hear the phone beep signifying that the phone is off the hook. He follows the sound and sees Martha unconscious next to the kitchen counter with the phone and a broken lamp lying on the floor next to her.

"Mom!" Clark cried out as h_e goes to her_ "Mom?"

He turns her gently onto her back and her body remains limp. Clark super speeds from the room.

* * *

LuthorCorp where Lex is talking on his cell phone in the office outside the quarantined patient room. The doctors in protective suits are still administering to the patients. Dr. Ford is in the office with Lex and is already very anxious. Clark runs into the office.

"Lex!" Clark cried out.

"I'll keep you updated" Lex said to the person on the phone and hangs up.

"You're running out of time" Clark said

"How did you get past security?" Dr Ford said.

"It's okay" Lex said to Dr Ford then turns to Clark "I don't understand. I left you in the hospital. What happened?"

"My parents are in there now" Clark said.

Lex takes a moment to digest the news before he began "Clark-"

"Lois, Chloe, Jason-- they're all gonna die if you don't do something!" Clark said.

"What do you suggest I do?" Lex asked.

Clark thinks about it, noticing the vials of liquid in the incubator. Then he thinks of something.

"Use me" Clark said finally.

Dr Ford looks at Lex, confused.

"I want you to use me. Look, I came out of this panic state" Clark explained "Maybe there's something in me that can help. I'll give you whatever samples you need"

"Well, even if your immune system could offer us some sort of insight, I don't know, those kind of tests take months, years to analyze. No, no." Dr Ford said

Lex walks toward the incubator holding his hand to his head pensively. There are beads of sweat forming all over his scalp. He turns back to Clark.

"He's right, Clark" Lex said "We have a new antidote that we can test in a few hours"

"There's no time" Clark said.

"The antidote needs to be heated to 1000 degrees Kelvin until it clears" Lex said "Otherwise, it's useless"

"This time we're gonna test it first" Dr Ford said to Lex.

"People's lives are at stake. We're running out of time!" Lex said.

Dr Ford points to the window "Look at them, Mr. Luthor. Look at them" he said angrily "Are you going to point the finger and decide which one of them is going to take the potentially lethal injection? Whoever it is, you could be killing them"

Lex goes to the window and looks through it, caught in an impossible decision. When he and Ford have their backs to Clark, Clark uses his heat vision on the incubator, raising the temperature to 1000 degrees in seconds. The dark solution in the vials becomes clear and the incubator beeps. Both Lex and Ford turn to look at the incubator in disbelief.

Then Lex walks toward the counter, grabbing an injection gun on his way, and opens the incubator, pulling out a vial and sticking it into the top of the gun. Both Ford and Clark look at him expectantly, unsure of what he is going to do. Without a word, Lex sticks the needle into his own wrist and injects himself with the antidote. Clark's mouth opens in shock.

"Mr. Luthor, no!" Dr Ford shouted.

Lex eyes roll back in his head. He sees a flash of white and suddenly he's dressed all in white, standing behind the desk in the White House in Washington, D.C. Behind him there's a field of Kansas with a farm house and a couple of barns in the background. Far off in the distance, several missiles soar straight into the air leaving long white tails of smoke behind.

Lex steps away from the desk and walks toward a door at the side of the office that leads to the outdoors. He opens the door and the sun shines brightly on him as he looks out. He sees one of the missiles land and cause a massive explosion that covers nearly everything in sight.

He stands in the middle of the field.

From space several missiles are launched from many different locations on the Earth, arcing miles over the land and crashing with devastating explosions, leaving huge circles of fiery destruction all over the planet.

Lex still stands in the field, but now the ground is nothing but dirt and human bones. He looks around with a dark smile as the sky fills with blood red clouds.

Lex jolts awake in the office at LuthorCorp. He sees Clark kneeling next to him.

"Clark?" Lex said, very breathless.

"Thank God it worked. I'm gonna get the antidote to the hospital" Dr Ford said in relief

"Lex, you're gonna be okay" Clark said reassuringly, smiling at Lex proudly.

* * *

Chloe smiles at the nurse as she leaves her meal, just as she was about to investigate what the nurse gave her Clark enters with a cup of coffee.

"Hey, your awake" Clark said

"Yeah" Chloe said.

"You alright?" Clark asked.

"A little groggy" Chloe said "Would kill for some coffee"

Clark offers his.

"Oh not the hospital crap" Chloe said "The taste kinda sticks with you for months"

"I gotten use to it" Clark said then takes a sip and makes a face "Maybe not"

Chloe smiles "So what's happening?"

"Everyone is being given the cure for the thing that Jason got" Clark said.

"That's good" Chloe said, Clark nodded and she looked down.

There was silence between them before Chloe looked up at him.

"I found my mom, Clark" Chloe said

Silence. Then Clark walks towards Chloe.

"Wow. That's... Chloe, that's great" Clark said.

"Yeah, I mean I put my feelers out for years, and something, three months ago, finally came through, so... um, it turns out she's, um... not exactly MIA, so to speak" Chloe said and starts to cry "She's in a mental institution."

"I'm sorry" Clark said.

"The real kicker is it's hereditary" Chloe said after she nods.

"Listen, hey" Clark said soothingly as he puts his hands on her arms. "If there's one thing that I've learned it's that you're not destined to follow in your parents footsteps, all right?"

Chloe nods wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, thanks" Chloe said and pulls away "So, popular question of the day. What is Clark Kent's worst nightmare?"

"When I woke up" Clark said as he sits on the chair near the window "Everyone that I knew was gone. I was completely alone"

"I wish I could say that I'll always be there for you, but somehow I get the feeling that may not be a promise I can keep" Chloe said pulling her leg toward her body and wraps her arms around them. "You were the only one who came out of it, Clark, and I don't think it's because you've been taking your vitamins"

"Chloe--"

"Look, you know what? You don't have to tell me" Chloe said "I know that I gave you my word that I was going to stop all this prying but... In these last few months, I really got a taste of what it was like to keep my mom's secret, and I've never felt more alone"

"It's weird when people think they're so close to you but have no idea what you're really going through." Clark said, nodding thoughtfully.

"Yeah. I'd hate to live my whole life like this. But after 'fessing up, it's amazing how quickly that feeling of loneliness disappears" Chloe said "I mean, if you can't tell your best friend, who can you tell? Right, Clark?"

Clark looks at Chloe for a long time, trying to decide what to do. Chloe returns his gaze steadily. Suddenly an alarm goes off, Clark looks over to where the Doctors and Nurses going to. His eyes widened.

"Clark? Where's Lois?"

* * *

Please review! 


End file.
